


Star Wars Passions

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bounty Hunters, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, Romance, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passions is a story I wrote for a friend.  It is a risque sensual romantic comedy with Lesbians in a Star Wars Old Republic setting.</p><p>Vesper Morgan is a clumsy but no nonsense Bounty Hunter who suddenly falls in love with a beautiful Twi'lek dancer named Amphia.  But there are complications.  Amphia is enslaved by an unscrupulous Hutt and her body is desired by many men.  Vesper finds herself also desiring Amphia, but there is love in her heart to preserve the innocence and virtue of the Dancer.</p><p>With the help of her Wookie sidekick, Kashi, and other eccentric, campy  characters, Vesper Morgan might win the heart and soul of Amphia, and maybe, just maybe love conquers all in a Galaxy Far Far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passions Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder warning, there is a lot of sensual themes, some mild sexual innuendo and situations, and this is a Lesbian romantic Star Wars story. There is some "Vore" themed writing with the Hutt. Though I am not entirely into such things, it was requested by my friend for whom I wrote this.

STAR WARS: PASSIONS

 

TURMOIL IN THE OLD REPUBLIC....BUT WHILE THE REPUBLIC AND THE SITH STRUGGLE FOR CONTROL, LIFE GOES ON FOR BOUNTY HUNTER VESPER MORGAN, AND HER WOOKIE COMPANION, KASHI......

HAVING FINISHED A BOUNTY, THEY COLLECT AT THE OFFICE OF SENATOR VEE LUPP, A CORRUPT OFFICIAL CLIMBING THE LADDER OF THE SENATE.....

 

 

Vesper and Kashi followed the bodyguards into the congressional suite. Kashi was eager to get the money and leave. It made her her nervous to be in a place that was too clean. A place too clean and too rich hid too many secrets that could get people killed if you were there at the wrong time. 'Get the money' Kashi growled as she had to duck her wookie head through an archway 'And don't stare at the lady's boobs this time.'

Vesper was filled with a different kind of energy. She had finished catching a rather irritating constituent of the Senator's home district, a delinquent staff member who tried to sell secrets from Senator Vee Lupp's offices to Hutt Cartels. The Staff member dreamed to big of extorting the Senator and retiring away to a luxury planet. Lupp found Vesper in an ad in the local Coruscant newspaper as a Bounty Hunter for hire, and not entirely a bad one.

Vesper sucked long and heard on her flavored lollipop as she entered Senator Vee's office. The Senator, awoken from her bed chambers at the new of 'mission accomplished' by Bounty Hunter Vesper Morgan, was ready to conclude business, sweep everything under a tidy political rug.

Vesper glanced quickly at the Senator's voluptuous form before making sure to only look at the politician eye to eye. Vesper saw that she wore a thin tunic, exposing long soft legs, gorgeously curly hair draped over smooth shoulders. And a cleavage that didn't hide too many mysteries. The Senator's physical gifts were close to bursting forth, and Vesper could tell the time, room temperature and predict the weather just by looking at the thinly veiled treasures.

"Just as I promised" Vesper grinned as she loudly popped her candy out of her mouth "One ex-employee slam dunked, and one brief case of sensitive material returned!" Vesper licked away some rogue drool from the corner of her mouth as she fancied a reward from the shapely Senator that wasn't necessarily money. She posed in front of the desk, leaning her hip to one side, folding her arms. She also had made sure, before entering, to unbutton her blouse just enough to give the Senator an idea of all the possibilities on how to end the night.

Senator Vee Lupp was not under any such romantic notions. She was tired, had a busy schedule in the morning, and was concentrating more on making sure the the exact amount was ready for the transaction. Then, back to bed. One of her staff brought in a plate of doughy pastries for a snack.

"I want to thank you, and the Republic thanks you, for your services rendered, materials reacquired, etcetera etcetera....Oooh, there's a jelly one...."

The Senator bit into a messy, sugary treat. Unceremoniously dripping jelly on the desk. One of the staff wiped up the spill. Vesper's heart skipped a lustful beat while observing the Senator licking stray jelly off her luscious, full lips. For Vee, it was a moment of sloppiness with food. For Vesper, it was a call to abandon formalities and embrace animal instincts. And she was ready to follow some serious instincts.

The Senator handed her the credit reward. Vesper frowned a little "This is only half the payment." The Senator shrugged and sat down.

"I had to pay for your little adventure chase through the city, wrecking the side of a building, damaging droids at the construction site, and giving the Jedi Temple yet another hole to be fixed. I had to take it out of your pay. I want to thank you, however, for the capture of the target. He could have done so much more damage.

Vee Lupp was still businesslike. Vesper tried smiling, tried a new angle to loosen up her client. "Forget about the money. Maybe, I can make it up to you a different way"

Kashi kicked her in the butt and rumbled with disapproval. Vesper looked back, annoyed. She shrugged at her Wookie pal, trying to make the best of a bad situation. Vesper was good at her job, but all too often left a trail of property damage in her wake. And it cost them some big rewards in the past.

The Senator didn't look up, but organized some paperwork when Vesper offered a more carnal solution "I have no other bounties for you at this time" she replied.

Vesper tried draping herself on the front of Vee's desk with a slight pouty smile "Maybe....the bounty is me...." she let her fingers walk over to the plate of patries and picked up a nice big one with chocolate and sprinkles. "Let me help you with your sticky buns." Vesper bit deep into it as seductively as she could with a doughnut.

"Hm?" The Senator looked up. She raised an eyebrow at the food bulge poking at the sidecheeck of her mouth. Vesper had taken too big a bite, and had trouble chewing and talking seductively.

"Nwy Dog we gong ub to yow woom ang geg itong?" She tried flashing sexy eyes and not look too crude talking with her mouth full. The Senator was too tired for this nonsense.

"Here, if you and your wookie are hungry, you are welcome to them." Kashi didn't hesitate. She grabbed three and gulped them down in seconds. "Thank you, have a good night." The Senator heaved a nice jiggle getting up from the desk and swaying her hips to leave. It was a rhythm that almost made Vesper cry watching her leave.

"Mait! Yung mawnt to fav a goong dime?" Too much doughnut, not chewing fast enough. She watched as the Senator waved goodnight and exited in a slow motion saunter that would have brought men to their knees in desirous agony. Vesper let out a small, pastry stuffed whimper. It was another cold shower night of half pay, stuck with Kashi on their ship that needed cleaned. Kashi grumbled and warbled discontent.

"I know, I know" She replied. Vesper would get annoyed when Kashi gave her that 'I told you this would happen' growl. "The night's not a total loss" Smiled, swallowing the last of her bite "We get to keep the pastries." Kashi frowned and shook her head. Can't fix worn out power couplings with doughnuts and half a bounty.

 

The night was about to get worse. They made their way to their ship. Vesper frowned "Don't forget to pick up the laundry you have strewn all over engineering. And don't spill the....fabric....softener...

 

She spotted the ten thugs, smelled them, because would obviously forget fabric softener in their laundry routine. "Star Devils!" She muttered

"VESPER MORGAN, As I live and breath!" A smelly Gammorean grinned.  
She shoved her whole mouth to one side, disapproving. "Hi, Bango" she replied. She and Kashi looked at each other.

"I think we aught to have a talk, about me old boss, Diddy Dwister." Bango tried pulling up his loose pants as other pirate thugs sneered and cracked their knuckles....

Vesper and Kashi started to run. Away. Bango frowned "Wait!" he shouted. He and his men started to chase them. Vesper turned a corner with her pal lumbering behind.

"Look, a hover car!" She pointed out, just as Bango and his men rounded the corner with a gasp "Vesper! You can't get far!" He cried out. Kashi and Vesper leapt into an open convertible Fanta Orange 500, slick vehicle, flashy colors, low gas mileage. Vesper reaches the driver's seat and preps the engine. Kashi protests. "Relax, kid! You get shotgun!" Kashi rolled her eyes and feared the worst.

"You and I are going to SETTLE THIS, Vesper!!!" the Pirate called out. Kashi hit the accelerator, and took off. Bango frowned some more and looked around. He found a couple small hover cars. The pirates lumbered into them and quickly jimmied the starters, got the engines rumbling and followed haphazardly.

"Rawr mwaaaaa!" Kashi smacked Vesper on the shoulder in frustration. The bounty hunter zoomed into traffic "Kash, trust me, it's the perfect place to lose them!" Kashi closed her eyes. She was familiar with Vesper's city driving and it would probably end in disaster. "Oh wow" Vesper marvelled at the car she chose "It's a stick shift." Vesper suddenly noticed Kashi trying to jump. The wookie was actually considering the odds of surviving the fall. "Get back here!" She almost ripped some of Kashi's hide.

The pirates pulled up next to them. Bango was very uncomfortable in a seat too small, wobbling his car trying to keep up. Vesper zoomed into the wrong lane. Kashi screamed like a little girl. It was a lane filled with delivery transports. Huge ones. Going fast and honking their horns. Even Vesper shouted a good long four letter metaphor.

Bango had had enough. He lost his nerve trying to follow "Vesper didn't want her share of the loot. I was actually grateful she caught our old boss....." He zoomed out of traffic in the nick of time. He shouted at her "YOU WIN, VESPER!". She and Kashi turned to see the pirates fall away. Not paying any attention to the road ahead of her, she grinned and shouted victoriously. It wasn't until she noticed a dozen large vehicles all steering out of the lane into each other that she grabbed the steering wheel and wobbled everywhere in a panic. More vehicles crashed into each other, and into buildings.

Kashi tried grabbing the wheel. Vesper started punching Kashi.

In the history of Coruscant, spanning thousands upon thousands of years, no one has ever managed, even in the most violent of times, to cause a massive car "pile up" in hovering traffic. Vesper had taken the record. Police vehicles tried pursuing her, firing their lasers, but it only creating more chaos, especially when She finally switched to the correct lane. A solid fraction of Coruscant's surface had been shut down for repairs and a fleet of tow trucks had been called in to clear away the mess.

Vesper finally put-putted her dented, wrecked craft into a parking spot near a night club, having dodged the authorities. Again. She and Kashi looked straight ahead, in shock. For a moment. Neither could speak. Kashi actually had to pry her fingers, now covered in white scared fur, off the dashboard.

"Yeah" She concluded. They suddenly noticed they were parked in front of a large, Hutt owned night club. It was called "The Candy Store." Vesper took one look at the neon sign shaped like a Twi-lek dancer. She didn't think twice. "I'm thirsty" She smiled. She jumped out and walked briskly. Kashi followed, shaking her head.

They entered the lounge. It was lit up with neon lights in exquisuite patterns that lined the entire establishment. A little bit of a strobe light bounced around to distract the unwary, drawing their attention to the stage. A Bored hostess waited behind a desk at the entrance, expecting the pay up of an entrance fee. Kashi frowned when Vesper spent a little of their reward money to get in. It was like a party. Smoke everywhere, and men shouting like animals.

Vesper took a good long recon of the place. Two large stages jutted out from the far wall of the room. Each had a dancer in luminescent skin tight outfits. They whirled like dervishes around the set of poles lined up at strategic points on each stage.

Between the stages sat the large, unsightly body of the Hutt owner on his own platform. He wore a festive red scarf around his bloated green area that might have passed for a neck. There were two dancers, one on each stage, but the Hutt also held two personal dancers by what looked like rubbery chains. They were in thin black leather bikinis, and long black leather boots. He yanked them around and licked them all over with his huge tongue. Vesper grimaced as the Hutt lapped up one of the dancers in his mouth head first and sucked on her like a sexy death stick with nice legs. He licked her all over in gross perverted ways, coating her in his bubbly saliva. Vesper hoped the dancers were getting full time hours and health insurance for the work.

The two of them sat down and ordered drinks. Vesper grinned at the eye candy even though it was hard not to notice the slug that ran the place like a king. She waited for her soft beverage. She wanted to get lit up before pulling her smooth moves on the cuties that wondered around. Somebody tried to give Kashi his phone number, but she was hardly in the mood for what was on his mind.

Kashi pushed the man away, causing a little bit of a stir. Vesper noticed how quickly half a dozen bodyguards reacted to such a little push. Then , it dawned on her that there were hardly any overly rowdy people. Half the room was shouting and excited or drunk, but they remained rather well behaved without trying to grope the girls.

"The Hutt seems pretty influential. I have an idea!" She perked up. Kashi was way ahead of her and agreed. The joint looked decent. This Hutt lived well, hopefully creating enough bitter enemies the two could hunt down. Kashi roard with a grin.

 

And then......they announced the next dancer. The name was lost into the smoke and applause. Lights went low, a curtain went down on the unused stage. And the curtains parted. For Vesper Morgan, time stopped. The straw she sucked on diligently from her glass exited her mouth. She was finished with her drink before even beginning. Because that was the momentous event when the mysterious blue skinned Twi'lek beauty entered her life with slow, erotic music.

She was exquisite indeed. A Light body barely covered in what looked like a glorified fishnet stocking that covered her strategically. So incredibly thin, the material stretched to its limit to cover what some in the audience dreamed to be the most perfect dark blue nipples crowned atop her smooth breasts. The shiny black leather boots glistened in the dull light. She took two steps to the front of the stage, gazing with solid gold eyes in deep purple makeup. She looked like a beast on the prowl, and began to swing with the rhythm of the beat. She swung her hips with each bump in the tune, twirling in the outfit that was snug up into her inner thighs, barely hiding secrets the Sith Emperor would pay a ransom to taste. The music never wavered or stopped. Vesper noticed how the dancer, this young, creamy blue sweet tart became one with the music, making toxic love to it with each gasp and grind within the melody. There was Heaven in her hips, that swayed and thrust in the love she gave to that music. She would bend down, arch her back and twist her body, caressing her nearly bare rounded butt that was only interrupted by the thin strand of modesty. Her curves from behind were intensely smooth twin moons that orbited hopes and fantasies of the men who danced with her from their lonely chairs.

The Hutt certainly noticed, and accidentally swallowed the girl that was engulfed in his mouth. He payed no attention to the fact that he was now short an entertainer. He was spellbound as much as Vesper. His drool leaked off his platform and onto a large, expensive rug on the floor in front of him

The Goddess with the gold eyes strolled on the stage, with half drunk smiles and perfect breasts. Vesper's mouth finally fell to the floor. Her skin so smooth, her legs, long and silky. Shaped to fit in a throne made of Vesper's imagined desires.

Vesper was breathlessly held captive, and actually felt heated jealousy at every man that tried to pull the dancer's attention. One or two even dared to approach. She smiled inwardly when the dancer gently kicked away would be lovers. The dance enveloped her with style and grace. Twirling off the stage, from table to table, she defended her heself in a pantomime of smiles and dancing leaps, avoiding clumsy men....and then locked eyes with hypnotized Vesper Morgan, 26th best Bounty Hunter on Coruscant.

The Goddess with the golden eyes reached Vesper's table, slowly laying on her back, caressing her body for Vesper's personal pleasure. Kashi rolled her eyes, but Vesper was allowed to gaze lovingly upon the dish served hot. The perfect breasts awaited her like a dessert after a meal. And golden eyes begged that Vesper would enjoy the visual dinner. She smiled as Vesper held her breath in amazement.

She lifted herself upon the table, waving her long legs in the air, stretching her last layer of silky clothing with each graceful stretch and pull of her body. She got up and moved Vesper's stunned form away from the table, straddling her in the chair for a momentary grind. The men were going crazy as she pressed her body against Vesper's sweaty outfit.

Vesper wanted to gasp, as her heart skipped a beat, she wanted the Dancer's sweet lips, to taste a world of tongue candy. The dancer leaned in to her ear, opened her mouth, and let out a sigh, a message from every fertility Goddess in the galaxy, a request that ached to be met with a response. Vesper melted, and suddenly held the Twi'lek close, with greedy fingers. Both of them started to smile, both became one with the music. Such creamy skin, and cool too the touch. There was electricity coursing through Vesper. It wasn't just lust, wasn't just the heat of the moment. Their hips closed in on each other, lips just barely touched. The Goddess brought Vesper to the edge of Paradise as she caressed the Bounty Hunter's face. Vesper closed her eyes and begged for more, but the dancer pulled away with a smile. She gazed at Vesper, and seemed to actually, genuinely enjoy the moment. She went back to dancing at other tables. Vesper had been struck down like a Sith in a room full of nuns. She had ascended to a new level of existence. The dancer's Perfume, which smelled of the most perfect combination of sex and virginity, lingered.

Vesper drooled, and was ready to faint in ecstacy. Kashi shoved a lollipop in her mouth. Root beer flaver. It was mostly to stop the drool, but by this time.....Vesper had become a slave to the Dark side of Heaven.

Kashi realized the Hutt was watching, and stared at the two of them. The Hutt motioned for them to approach. Vesper snapped out of it. Both of them smelled an opportunity. They got up to see if this ugly brute that swallowed women whole could give a job that paid big credits. More than credits, for Vesper had more at stake. Not only get hired work by talking to the Hutt, but a doorway to the Twi'lek

that stole her mind and soul. She had to find that girl, learn her name. This sloppy Hutt was her only chance. "Just avoid his tongue" Vesper nudged Kashi. The Wookie growled in agreement. Though she was certain she was not the type to be on a Hutt's menu, she stayed behind Vesper, just to be safe.

 

 

The Hutt gave a hearty laugh as they approached. He belched and pushed his servant droid forward to handle introductions. Drool dripped everywhere.

"The Mighty Y'Golonac The Hutt, great Devourer of the Sweet, bids you welcome! You may bow."

Vesper smirked at Kashi. They bowed, though it seemed more about humoring the slug than any genuine respect. The Hutt laughed some more. "You are a cute one, my dear!" he welcomed in a rich deep Huttese accent "You would make a wonderful dancer if you were inclined to give entertainment!"

Vesper cleared her throat "My trade is in Bounty Hunting, Oh great Devourer of Sweets!" She made a polite flourish in the bow after her reply. "Hmmm" he rumbled "Of course. I could use a person of your skill....if you are currently hiring your services! I have a dead beat that needs pruning from my daily routine. It distracts me from the finer things!" Y'golonac licked his remaining dancer all over, lingering on some parts of her saliva'd body more than others. The dancer frowned a little but kept dancing and rubbing up against the Hutt. She turned on the smile again while looking at Vesper, at least enjoying the view even if her only purpose was pleasing the bloated beast.

Vesper did not hesitate to reply. "I am very happy to offer my skills to the might Y'Golonac! My partner and I would be honored to hunt this scumbag down!"

Y'Golonac waved his hand, suddenly bored with proceedings. The protocol droid stepped forward "You are to bring back the wayward debtor Kastor Lieberung, who has borrowed funds from our illustrious host and has neglected to pay back the loan. He hides in the Goro district. Bring him back, dead or alive!. I assume there is the standard fee?"

Vesper saw an opportunity, though Kash was going to hate her for it. "Excuse me, uhh..."

"I am DG-6, Ms....uhhh...." The droid tried to be polite.

"Vesper Morgan, and Kashi Ryshishiik. Mr D, I normally have a fee that goes with the standard expenses of time, fuel, ammo, and all the etceteras of the job. I was wondering...."

Kashi growled, irritated as soon as Vesper tried to lean in and barter. Kashi KNEW where this was going! Kashi smacked Vesper in the head and tried to advise her to think only about the money. The MONEY. Kashi continued to warble a disapproving sound as Vesper turned back and gently punch the wookie in the stomach "I know what I'm doing. D...."

"Yes?" The droid waited patiently

Vesper leaned in and smiled "How about we forget about the money. Tell me....what was the name of that dancer who too stage not too long ago?" The droid stepped back in suprise, the looked at Y'Golonac, then back at Vesper. "The dancer's name, Ms Morgan, is Amphia. Amphia Beslian. She is, indeed, one of the crown jewels of this fine establishment.

Vesper tried to look smooth as the Hutt leaned in. Having heard Amphia's name in the conversation, he took more of an interest in the discussion. "What does this have to do with Amphia!?" The Hutt looked her over cautiously.

Vesper just shrugged "I was merely curious. Perhaps I could persuade you to....maybe...let payment be in the form....in a...in a dance by Amphia. A private dance."

The droid and the Hutt looked at each other. Y'Golonac grinned. "YOU WANT A DANCE WITH AMPHIA INSTEAD OF MONEY!?" He bellowed out. Everyone in the room looked at them, as if everything stopped. Everyone waited for the Hutt's reaction. He roared with laughter. Then everybody roared with laughter. Kashi was completely embarrased. Vesper tried to chuckle along, but knew the joke was on her. The Hutt finally calmed down and kept smiling.

"Amphia is not a negotiable item. Being that this is your first job with me, You will take the money, which you can spend here. Still, I like how you think, Vesper Morgan!" He chuckled some more. "She is a prize, making me the envy of the inner rim. Her intact virginity puts her valaue in the hundreds of thousands of credits. Many have tried to bribe me for one moment with the great and lovely Amphia, but I love to tease them into spending more money here!" He laughs.

Vesper took a breath, and just smiled. At the very least, Vesper thought, she knew the name. Amphia. Her rugged rogueish heart skipped a beat. She just met a girl named Amphia. "Well, Money is good. It's always good!" Kashi growled in approval. Vesper and Kashi bowed, and backed away. DG-6 made sure they recieved all current info on Kastor Lieberung, then encouraged to make haste.

The festivities went on, Y'Golonac brought out more dancers and the room lit up in a frenzy of booze, dancing, and lots of girls getting licked by the Hutt. Vesper grabbed Kashi as they headed for the exit, but then took a detour towards a door that said 'Employees only'. The bouncer looked discouraging, and ashi wondered what hairbrained scheme Vesper was trying to pull now.

"She lost a contact!" Vesper tried distraction. Kashi looked at her and rolled her eyes.

The bouncer was not moved or felt the need to suddenly look for wookie contact lenses. Vesper tried a more clever tactic, looking off to the side behnd the bouncer. "SQUIRREL!". The bouncer reacted instinctively and turned. Vesper darted past, while Kashi looked instinctively with the Bouncer. It was all Kashi could do, knowing that once Vesper set her mind to something, nothing would pull her away from it.

Vesper dashed down a hallway filled with dancers and servant droids going places and doing things. She looked and saw a nice door guarded by two ugly thugs. More distractions needed, because she knew that room contained the greatest treasure.

With quick thinking, she grabbed a random Astromech droid going by, and tried to pry open its motivator. The droid squeeked and beeped in a panic, trying to get someone's attention. The droid started going in reverse, slamming Vesper into the wall behind her, smashing itself between her legs. Dancers looked on, bewildered as Vesper grunted with each time the droid slammed into her. Contrary to how much it looked like she was banging a moving toaster, Vesper was to out of breath express that there was nothing pleasant about the moans and groans emmitting from her as she worked her fingers into the droid during its frenzied thrusts of self defense.

She finally got the motivator to malfunction, sending the droid scurrying over by the bodyguards outside the nice dressing room. It exploded into an orchestrated fog. Black smoke billowed from it as it whined and and fell over. The bodyguards moved away, coughing, eyes burned by the corrosive smoke, trying to clean up the mess. Vesper slipped past and went through the door.

She stopped and looked around. The room was gorgeous. Beautiful tapestries lined the walls. A rack of expensive clothes lined up against one wall. A dressing area was set up. Also nearby was a large desk with a mirror and lights, a sort of makeup station.

She heard humming from a bathroom door, a sink with running water. "Zetha, is that you?" A sweet voice called out, and Vesper knew. It was light as a feather, and very refined. The singing quality of just those 4 words suddenly filled Vesper with a little fear of being an intruder. If she hadn't been a dancer, her crisp melodic tone would have made her sound like a renaissance noble.

Amphia entered the room and stared at Vesper. Both of them took a breath. Amphia was dressed in a new, sparkly red outfit. She was taking a break from performances, but would likely be putting on a fresh, thinly veiled stocking costume soon enough. The red outfit allowed her wonderfully firm breasts to bubble forth with each step she took. Vesper sensed a moment of relief from the girl, but Amphia's expression turned to anxiety. "no, NO! You have to leave!" She tried to push Vesper back. Not in self defense. This young, tender girl was afraid FOR Vesper.

"It's all right. I wanted....I wanted to see you" Amphia's face melted into a depressed look.

"No! You can't be in here! THEY WILL KILL YOU!" Her gold eyes shook with fear. She came over to push Vesper away, but slowed down and grabbed the Bounty Hunter by the shoulders. She gently tried to push her to the door. Vesper took a deep breath and gently grabbed the girls smooth hands. "They won't catch me, cutie. I'm fast like a womp rat." Vesper's attempt at relaxing the girl didn't work.

There was fear in her eyes. Amphia's shaky voice was as pure as the hinted virginity that the Hutt kept under lock and key. Her saucy body jiggled closely to Vesper's, and she did not resist Vesper's touch.

Amphia frowned. She held her breath as they got closer, but she was tense. This was no time for reckless romance. So deeply innocent was her face as she looked at Vesper, she almost started to cry. "I've had too many admirers sneak around, trying to get close. I've seen how they die. Who ever you are....don't die for me. I'm nothing but a Hutt's personal whore...."

Vesper was stunned into silence. The lust that drove her to obsession was melted away by pure gold that stared back. Amphia was deadly serious. Those innocent eyes that danced in a room full of fun and parties had seen death, despair, and the greed of an ever hungry boss that treated the lesser girls like toys. Amphia's smile to Vesper on the dance floor was genuine, but Vesper realized now how much practice it took to keep it. Vesper was especially sympathetic when the girl was forced to use that word. Whore.

"Don't you ever think that." Vesper frowned "I....I'm sorry to intrude. I wanted to see you.....I'm not some fly by night sex hopper...." Vesper saw those eyes, and felt incredibly guilty. Amphia has probably heard that a hundred times, probably had to hear the love pleas of dozens of horny men who craved the ultimate prize, men who died thinking they could earn the bragging rights of claiming a prize that Y'Golonac teased and dangled about in front of them, tempting them. She changed her story with the truth. "Yes. Yes I am. Just another sex crazed lunatic that saw an opportunity.....I'm sorry"

Vesper backed away, pushing Amphia to a safe distance. She went to turn to the door, scared of what she just said and did.

"What is your name?" Amphia asked. She was so quiet. Vesper turned to look. "I'm Vesper Morgan. I'm just a low life Bounty Hunter. Nobody important."

Amphia took several step towards her. "Take this with you then, Vesper Morgan." Amphia leaned forwrd to Vesper, and kissed her deeply, sharing a hint of passion that was worth hundreds of thousands of credits. She gave it freely. Vesper whimpered under the magic, and pulled her close, pressing soft flesh against her own rugged outfit, feeling every crushed curve and every pressed part of Amphia against her. The kiss went on, it fed them both. The Dancer finally whimpered in its power. It was life. It was purpose. It was sacred in its deepness. And....it was forbidden.

Amphia gently, slooooowly pulled her lips away from Vesper, their mouths stuck together for seconds as the stickiness of the dancer's lipstick refused to let go of the feminine exploration upon another. They both let out a small slow gasp. Amphia leaned against Vesper's ear "Take it, and go. Remember me in your dreams on a lonely night, for that is the only place we can ever be happy" Amphia bowed her head into Vesper's chest, in a moment of despair "Please, don't ever come back. They will kill you...."

Amphia backed away and turned around. Vesper understood that pride was now at stake. And Amphia deserved some privacy as her shoulders shook, trying to contain private emotions. The dancer let out a stifled cry, holding back tears. Vesper exited quickly.

The smoke still filled the hallway. Vesper slipped out and crept past the chaos that was going on. as she made her way to the employee entrance, DG-6 stepped infront of her. It's arms were crossed, as if ready to give a lecture, ready to suspect she was up to no good.

Normally, this was where Vesper had a snarky comment, or a clever dodge comment. But Vesper wasn't in the mood. Vesper suddenly hated this place, hated Hutts, and hated syncophants that allowed others to be treated like property. Sudenly, being here wasn't fun anymore.

"Where's the restroom in this place?" She covered herself "A gal can get mixed up in here!" It was enough to throw off DG. Her voice had such contempt for Y'Golonac and this clanker stooge that DG-6 felt Vesper was genuinely lost.

"That way, Ms Morgan" it replied "Try not to go through employee doors next time."

Vesper pushed past him, grabbed Kashi, and made for the exit. Vesper vowed to herself at that moment to become the best bounty hunter on the planet. Not to brag. Not for money. She was going to do her best, and earn Y'Golonac's trust. Earn that trust for bigger missions, more important targets. Not for greed. Not for fame. But for gold. Gold she treasured in the eyes of Amphia. Eyes that should never have had to endure such sadness. Vesper stayed two steps ahead of Kashi, walking fast and not looking back. She vowed to become the best, so that those golden eyes would never cry in fear and shame ever again.


	2. Passions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesper and Kashi go on a mission to gain the trust of Y'Golonac the Hutt. with each successful mission, Vesper hopes to get closer to the woman of her dreams, the Dancer Amphia.

STAR WARS: PASSIONS: PART 2

They walked outside. Vesper tugged at her long, brown hair, trying to straighten herself up. Then she saw the wrecked hovercar and remembered they parked their real ship somewhere else. Vesper frowned. It wqas going to be a long walk back. Kashi shugged and growled as they summoned a taxi service.

The taxi let them off at the ship. Bango had left a note, inviting them to be rewarded for capturing his old boss, offering a nice sum of credits. Vesper didn't read it. She walked into the ship and straight to the bathroom. Suddenly, the old ship they called home just didn't seem good enough.

Kashi observed her pal's erratic behavior, watching Vesper mumble to herself, picking up clothes strewn about, picking up stuff just lying around, fussing with her hair. She muttered about how nothing was good enough.

Vesper went to brush her teeth, and called out to Kashi in the middle of brushing. She was in a hurry, and multitasked too much in five minutes "Kashi! Start the engines. We gotta find this loser Kastor!"

Kashi grumbled, but knew complaining was no good. She warmed up the engines in the cockpit. Kashi looked back. She waited. Vesper was gathering up laundry, straightening up the rooms of the ship, trying to fix her hair. Kashi noted Vesper's extreme agitation. The Wookie walked to the entrance of the cockpit at stared at her friend. This dancer had gotten under her horny friend's skin. BIG time. "If you are so worked up" Kashi warbled "We could find a different hooker for you. There's plenty of women to-"

Vesper lost it. She dropped everything and turned on a Nemoidian dime and marched up to Kashi with lasers in her eyes "SHE'S not a whore! Don't ever call her that again! OK?" Kashi put up a wall of fur in defense, and yelled back, irritated.

"I KNOW you can rip my arms off! That's not the point. Just.....don't call her that. Ok, buddy?" Vesper frowned. Kashi nodded. Amphia was all she could think about. Vesper was not an unattractive woman. She was quite a sparkling beauty when she put her mind to it, but today she felt ugly, felt bad hair, body odor of endless missions. She had to be a little more perfect in her world. Because she had met perfection. And nothing in her grimy Bounty Hunter life would be good enough.

They fired up the ship for lift off. "Here are a list of hangouts in the Goro district. If I have to hit every bar in this place, I will."

They were quiet for a moment. Kashi cleared her throat and asked about meeting Amphia. Vesper sighed. Normally, Vesper bragged about any conquests, about meeting people who were exciting. Amphia had stolen all her bravado with golden eyes. "It was something" Vesper answered. "It was a door to something new. I've stepped through it, pal"

They flew a far distance on the planet, though one could never tell since much of Coruscant looked like any other part.

They land, parking in an out of the way spot in a dark alley between massive, run down buildings. Vesper and Kashi exit, dressed as refugees, hoping to catch a hint of where Kastor Lieberung was hiding.

The search was dull, and mostly time consuming. They went from bar to bar over the course of the day and night. The unglamorous life of Bounty Hunting, hitting dead ends and weak leads. Kastor was a true scum. A drug user, a womanizer, a smuggler. he had a reputation. He should have been easy to spot, but no one had seen him in several days.

A skank in a smoky corner finally opened a door for the duo. Vesper found an old drug smuggler, sitting in a shadowy corner. The old man whittled the remainder of his existence away on bad drinks and death sticks, but he used to do some running for Kastor.

"Kastor had fallen on hard times. For a lot of us, that's the way it goes" Saugy, the old smuggler, took a puff of his deathstick. "He was tough, but he wasn't very bright."

Vesper and Kashi kept up the disguise, 2 refugees looking for Kastor to help them leave the planet for transport to Ithor. Saugy explained that Kastor was no longer in the business. He had lost everything. "One too many bad breaks. He even tried to swindle a Hutt" Saugy coughed.

"Well, if we were to offer him something, where would we go to find him?" Vesper inquired. Saugy was old, but not too old. He looked her over with a hungry man's eye, and Vesper knew he was probably a dangerous man to women in his younger days.

"You make him the right offer...." he chuckled "...He'd be willing to try anything. He was last seen scrounging for drugs and chemicals off the ground in the lower levels. I mean, REALLY lower levels...."

Vesper had inched away from the old creeper, who suddenly looked at her, and started getting ideas of his own. "Come back to my place, I can find a ship to take you. Eventually"

"No thanks" She blurted rather abruptly. Their conversation was interrupted by a boisterous chunky man entering the bar with half a dozen brutish body guards. Some snotty aristocrat from the upper levels had decided to slum it out, looking for fun.

"Frak" Saugy leaned back into the shadows "Baron Roona is out again. That fat slob...."

"Who's he?" Vesper raised an eyebrow at the drunk and disorderly conduct of the well dressed but obnoxious man who seemed to bother everyone there.

"He's from the upper levels of Coruscant snobbery. Loves to drink, grab a whore, and, if we're really lucky..." Saugy grimaced "He'll only burn the place down. Shame, too. I was beginning to like it here"

Vesper and Kashi took the cue to speed things up. "Any specific place?"

Saugy rubbed the stubble on his chin "Try the sewer at Waste management station 477"

Baron Roona took drinks from a dainty Mirialan waitress. He gave the girl, who couldn't have barely turned 17, a quick look and grabbed her wrist. "Sit with me" He invited in his oily voice. She had short, purple hair the Baron liked to caress. She tried to pull away, dropping the large serving dish. The Baron's bodyguards forced her to sit down. Of the patrons who watched the spectacle, the smart ones got up and left. A couple dumb ones got up and took two steps at the Baron, only to face the threatening blasters of guards who dared them to try.

Vesper facepalmed her eyes "Great" she muttered. "Just wanted some peace and quiet." Kashi growled a little, the Baron looked over at the wookie and took it as a challenge. "Why don't you come over and make your protests to my face! Anyone!? Anyone outraged by my debauched ways!? Then SHUTUP!"

The girl with olive skin and little tattoos on her face squirmed, but his grip was iron. He took his drink and gulped it down. He pressed the girl against him, and started slobbering over her. "Ugh, I suppose just walking out of here is not an option" Vesper kept one hand on a blaster pistol she hid under her clothes

The Baron moved with urgency. He wanted to be as obnoxious as possible. Because he could. He was no veteran of war, but experienced in the psychological shock displayed by his disregard for anyone's safety or dignity. He got up and started dragging the terrified waitress out the door. She screamed in another language, then cried for help at the stunned patrons. The patrons were too busy watching bodyguards flipping tables and chairs all over the floor. One man got up and tried. Ther guards made sure he kissed the floor brutally.

The Baron exited. The Mirialan girl shrieked. Her work shift was about to end in the worst way possible. half the men exited with the baron, while the other three just gave disapproving stares at the rest of the room

"Yeeep" Saugy finished his deathstick and smashed it in a small tray "I was really gonna like it here"

Vesper and Kashi looked at each other. The wookie frowned. They were not heroes, but they got that old, familiar look on their faces.

 

Vesper calmly pulled out a can of tear gas, pulled a pin and rolled it over to the guards. They looked down to see this can, making its metallic noise, stopping at their feet. The gas explodes from the cannister. They are caught by just enough suprise.

Vesper leaps up at them, jumping table to table, while Kashi ducks down and charges. She kicked her target in the jaw as he tried to catch his breath in the cloud of confusion, while the wookie tackled the second one. Vesper landed on the brute and made sure he didn't get back up. Kashi slammed her thg against a wall.

The third man actually gets a punch in on Vesper, knocking her back. She shakes it off. A look of suprise crosses the man's face as she punches back. He falls into Kashi's arms, though it will not be an embrace he appreciates. A quick punch to the stomach and one more across his head by Vesper. It's over fast. They didn't stop.

They pulled their guns as they burst through the exit. Baron Roona's laughing and the girl's screams blocked out any noises Vesper and Kashi made. When it came to combat, Vesper was not about style or dramatics. She got straight to the point. She and Kashi opened fire, blasting the other three men off their feet. The baron was on top of the girl, practicaly nailed her in place with his hips. He was startled to see his men fall dead.

Roona got up, almost stumbling as his pants fall down. he had not been able to completely rip the girl's clothes off, but he showed serious enthousiasm. "I'm Baron Roona, good friend to half the Senate! Go back to your slime holes, scum! You harm me, and the soldiers of the Republic will firebomb this dump!

Vesper marched up to him. She flipped her gun in the air, grabbing the nozzle end, and smacked him in the head with the butt, breaking his nose and causing his double chins to wobble. "You want some naked fun....I'll GIVE you naked fun!" Kashi roared and grinned, ripping Roona's clothes off. Vesper looked at his natural "gifts" with mirthful disappointment.

"The FIRST mistake you made was leaving your house tonight." She put all his clothes in a pile and burned them. "The SECOND mistake you made was having only six men. SIX? It almost insults me to not feel challenged. The THIRD mistake you made....picking on this little girl when I wanted a quiet drink."

"I am the Baron of Troxar!" He shrieked pompously, unaware of his disadvantage.

"You are a fat slob with a tiny penis!" Vesper replied "I'd kick you there but you wouldn't feel any pain because it's too small. Now GET OUT OF HERE!" She fired at his feet. His fattiness jiggled like a Hutt on legs as he ran off into the darkness, naked. His disgustingly pasty flattened white buttocks glowing in the dark lighting of the street.

Vesper turned to the young green girl. She cried hard as she grabbed and clinged to the one person who could do a damn's worth of trouble against brutal men of power. Her clothes were damaged, but she was physically fine.

"You got a place? You got family?" Vesper needed to get moving. Amphia waited in the back of her mind, and Vesper didn't want to waste any more time, even if she felt a deep sympathy for the child. The Mirialan girl's shaky voice was in another language, but soon switched to broken words the Bounty Hunter understood.

"No home. I help bar. I help...." She started to calm down. She was light as a feather as Vesper picked her up. "No parents. I help bar"

Vesper looked around as people exited the bar and rushed away. Vesper sighed. A child on the streets of Coruscant. And she was very pretty. Her tattoss dotted vertically on either side of her face. Vesper could see she was shaped very well in all the right places, with healthy young breasts and a good fit in her tight torn pants. How such a shapely gal managed to go this long in THIS part of the city without suffering trauma was a mystery, but Vesper would make sure she never risked it again. She knew Roona's type. She let him live, and Roona would be back. And he would have his revenge on this girl for being foiled. Vesper would not be here to stop it, but at least she could take steps to help this girl leave.

Kashi rolled her eyes, because she saw that look on Vesper's face, a look that would cost them more money. Kashi growled, but didn't get half her sentence out. "Just shut up, Kash. I know what I'm doing!"

Vesper called in a taxi service. She handed the girl a large sum of credits. It was peanuts for Vesper, though she was running low on funds now. It would be a small fortune to this girl, who probably hadn't rubbed two credits together in years.

"You go. You go up, and you don't come back. You no help bar!" Vesper felt silly talking in broken phrases, but the girl nodded. She knew enough. "I Freya" The girl replied. Vesper looked confused, then realized that was her name. "I Freya"

"Freya. I Vesper. You go up now. Up there. Get job! Get real life!" Freya nodded again, but didn't get in the taxi. She stared at Vesper, with a hint of admiration. Vesper was not a hero, and felt a bit awkward. "You go up. Go on. Git!"

Freya walked up and hugged her, almost snuggling against Vesper's bosom. She seemed to smile a little, breathing in Vesper's feminine scent. Vesper got very embarrassed. Kashi joked, something about "Can we keep it?". Vesper took note, and would make sure she go back at Kashi later.

"You like Freya. Freya good girl. Freya thank you" Freya smiled more and hugged her close, rubbing her soft lips against Vesper's outfit, almost hinting that maybe there would be a reward for Vesper that Freya would gladly give. Vesper didn't like the extra attention, so she gently shooed Freya into the cab. "You go now. Vesper all sweaty. Freya, uh....good girl. You go...you go."

Freya snuck in a quick kiss, the only reward she could afford to give in that moment. Before meeting Amphia, Vesper probably would have been all over Freya's gratitude with a smile and plans for a long hot night. But this was different, and she could not imagine being Freya's first kiss. She could see by the girl's expression that she was. Freya smiled as she got into the taxi. And leaned close to the window at Vesper. She sighed, almost forgetting the terror from moments before. She could forget the terror, but she would remember the angel with a veteran's lips. the angel that saved her tonight. Freya's cab zoomed away. Vesper could not afford to spend her waking moments wondering if she made the right decision, or what would happen. She could only hope for the best with this kid going up to a better level.

Kashi chuckled and warbled again something about robbing cradles. Vesper looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Laugh it up, fuzzball! Come on. Time to get Kastor." They moved on to the sewers as night fell over their side of the planet.


	3. Passions Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesper completes the mission, but finds that getting close to Amphia is not so easy.

STAR WARS: PASSIONS PART 3

 

They made their way to the Waste management station #477. the night fell, and all was quiet except for the automatic humming of machines. Kashi pushed a few buttons outside the station, opening the door with some trickery. they cautiously walked in and made their way past pipes of all shapes and sizes. Vesper could hear the sliminess of liquids rushing through some of them. They went down stairs, down further into the depths. they reached a portal to the sewer depths. Kashi braced to one side, aiming her gun as Vesper activated the entrance. They started to speak in signals. The Bounty Hunter training kicked in.

Vesper raised a flashlight to the eerie darkness. The smell was horrible, but it was the least of their worries. Vesper signalled Kashi to take point up to the nearest corner. She followed behind. as they moved on quickly and quietly, the sewers became more of a maze. Vesper pulled out little devices and stuck them to various walls at certain intersections, a way to return without getting lost. They continued for a long while. The rats got more numerous, and the squeaking and eating noises of rodents became more frequent.

They entered a large open area. It looked like an old pumping station abandoned hundreds of years ago. There were large mounds of filth, homes to larger rodents. There were larger noises being made as well. Kashi signalled to Vesper. Whatever was making the noises sounded very large, and very close. Vesper pointed to her eyes and then pointed forward. They walked carefully through the pumping station, trying not to trip on the garbage strewn everywhere.

Then they saw a mass of dark figures. All hunched over something. And the things were eating. Kashi bumped a can, enough noise at just the wrong time. The figures, about mansized by Vesper's guess, swiftly turned to face the two of them. They were human....sort of. Exposure to bad stuff down here had caused them to decay, and mutate. Their desperate situation had turned them to cannibalism. The remains they were eating....Vesper could still see the remains of the human face in shock and terror.

One of the creatures looked familiar, and Vesper gasped a little. "Well, Kastor Lieberung. I was told you fell on hard times.....but holy shit!" The thing formerly known as Kastor scowled. He seemed to have deteriorated mentally as well as physically. Half of his face was melted, as if exposed to extreme toxic substances. He also had a finger dangling from his mouth. "I suppose asking you to pay back a Hutt is out of the question?"

Kastor, or the thing he had become, growled and scattered to the shadows. The other creatures charged at Her. They were also formerly intelligent, sentient beings that devolved into an animal state. Vesper didn't hesitate. "TAG HIM, KASH!" She shouted. Kashi's gun was equipped for several functions, one of which could launch a tracking device. The shadows and darkness presented difficulty, but Kash had a bead on Kastor, and nailed him as he turned to run. She quickly switched to a more killing mode as the creatures attacked. Vesper blasted 2 of them, Kashi nailed two more. One leapt upon Vesper, knocking her back into the debris. they wrestled to the ground. The thing drooled all over her. It clawed at her face, though the fingers were more slimy than dangerous. Vesper almost wished she could die from the smell of the thing. Kashi kicked it off of her and blasted the creature. Giving it a merciful end to its pathetic existence.

"Thanks, bud" Kashi helped her up. They scanned the area. Kashi turned on a tracking meter to follow Kastor. He was still close by, in hiding. They could hear him scuttling about. They followed the noises, Kashi tracker beeped as it followed his movements. Kastor tried to escape.

Kashi pointed in a direction urgently. Vesper went back to silent mode, and they quickly pursued the thing. They ran down another dark sewer, following. They could hear him breathing. Their flashlights caught a glimpse of him running hunched over. "Sunuva bitch!" Vesper muttered.

Kastor suddenly jumped up into a hole in the sewer ceiling. He scrambled very quickly through a shaft up above, scurrying back the way they came. Vesper caught her breath and cursed "Aw come on!" They both turned and followed the noises. Finally frustrated, Vesper fired up into the ceiling. "You can run, Kastor, and you can nibble on disgusting things, but you ain't getting away!" She started leaving scorch marks and big holes up above. Kashi blasted bigger holes. The thing stopped. They stopped just as quickly. Vesper held her breath. All was silent for a moment. Vesper and Kashi backed away a few steps. She was catching her breath until she heard a slight noise. Two or three slight noises. Vesper's heart raced. She grabbed Kashi, who heard the noises. Multiple noises from above.

Vesper looked at Kashi. They were about to do something stupid. Really stupid. Vesper pointed to her gun, and counted down from three. Then they opened fired on the ceiling. Two dozen things screamed in pain and panic as they riddled the upper vent with laserfire. Some of the creatures jumped down and ran. Some tried to attack, but were cut down. Kashi fired a frag grenade up into the vent. The explosion riddled that upper area with shrapnel. Vesper let the bodies hit the floor. After a few secoonds of pandemonium, they stopped. It was over. Vesper grinned at Kashi. Then frowned as she heard the tracker beeping. In the pile of dead bodies.

"Aw man!" She whined a little. They both started checking through the bodies. after a grueling few minutes of going through them, they found Kastor. Kashi cut off his head. They needed proof they found him. Not the most pleasant kind of evidence, but they did what it took to get the job done.

"Let's get out of here. I smell like you" Vesper chuckled. Kashi flipped her off as they walked back to the pumping station.. They worked their way back and were exiting into the tunnels when they heard a bunch of scurrying. "Ugh, more rats" She thought as she looked down. Kashi's noise wrinkled. Something didn't smell right. She looked behind them and tilted her head curiously. She tapped Vesper on the shoulder and pointed behind them. Kashi looked and her eyes got wide. The mutants had regrouped. Probably heard the combat and....got hungry. And there were probably a hundred of them.

Vesper's heart stopped And there was some terror. But, true to her nature, Vesper smiled a blank smile. "Hey! How are you guys!? I think we almost missed you." Pleasasnt for a split second as the crowd of humanoid cannibals inched their way forward. Vesper and Kashi turned around casually.....and ran. The horde screeched inhuman noises of hunger and followed.

Vesper held her breath at each corner, trying to not waste time looking for hr little markers to lead back to the surface. Getting lost in the sewers was not an option. Kashi tossed a grenade behind them. The explosion erupted. While they did not look back, they could hear that it did serious damage. And it made the horde all the more angry.

They rounded the last corner and stopped in suprise. Blocking the entrance were 4 armed droids and a guy dressed in fabulous mandalorian armor. His helmit was off, and he grinned a victoriously shiny grin when he saw them. Their guns were aimed at the two. "A-ha! So, we meet at last, Vesper Morgan! A day you will regret, and remember as the day-"

He did not get to finish. Vesper and Kashi ran past him and his droids, who apparently were going to wait for verbal commands to shoot. Listening to a speech with a ravenous horde coming was not an option. "Hold that thought!" She yelled as she ran by. The Mandalorian Bounty Hunter looked at them in shock. They weren't going to listen to his speech. Then he saw the ravenous horde charging at them. He looked at the droids with an unamused expression. "Boys, now would be a good time to shoot!" They opened fire as the Bounty Hunter ran back up to the surface. The droids were sturdy enough, they could handle a mob of rotted creatures and toxic cannibals, though they'll feel it in the morning when they limp back to the Mandalorian's ship.

Vesper cackled a good laugh as she took in fresh, smelly Coruscant air. "This one's in the bag! HA!" She and Kashi high fived. The Mandalorian appeared behind them. The Horde appeared behind him. The two of them frowned and kept on running.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" He yelled.

"What? Look, buddy, we got some serious problems in case you hadn't noticed!" Vesper chastised him. "Ain't nobody got time for that!"

The Mandalorian ran next to her and Kashi "It's the principle of it. I make my introduction, we fight, then I take you prisoner!" He seemed rather perturbed that they did not play along. "I'm Sador, of the Lambda Zone, and I have come to take you in for a reward!"

The Horde were getting closer. Vesper was not impressed "Kid, I don't care if you're Baron Vladimir Harkonnen of the fat floaters union! We don't have time for this!"

"It's just...." He stuttered, still oblivious "....I practiced that speech for the past hour when Baron Roona gave out the Bounty...."

By this time, Republic authorities started swarming the area, blasting at the horde of zombiefied cannibal freaks. But none of the three realized. Or cared if they did. Vesper stopped and looked at Namor in disgust. "Roona hired you? BARON ROONA!? That piece of shit!?" She casually shot a cannibal charging them, so as not to be interrupted.

Sador suddenly felt awkward. He grabbed another hungry, toxic fiend and broke its neck "Well....yeah. I mean...a job's a job, right?"

She looked at him sternly. "The man tried to rape a little girl! He's mad because he's a loser with a flabby butt"

The Republic authorities started mopping up the area around them, having driven the horde back into the sewers. The guards ignored their argument just as much as the three Bounty Hunters paid no attention to the fighting aound them.

Sador put his hands on his hips "Well, he told me you were a dangerous psychopath who attacked him when he was serving free soup to the needy!"

"And you fell for that?" She almost laughed.

Sador started to get irritated "I didn't ask for proof! That's how the job works, you rookie! He offered 10,000 credits and wanted your head on a platter"

Now Vesper started to get irritated. "10,000? He's a cheap bastard, too! You should've haggled to at least 40!" Sador shook his head in disbelief "40? I'm not supposed to haggle on my first bounty, dammit!" But Vesper looked at him with arms crossed, as if her pride were at stake. "40" She answered.

"How much was the bounty you went after in the tunnels Huh? Did you haggle that?"

Kashi tried to calm Vesper down, but the argument spun in a whole new direction. "That's none of your business!"

"None of my businesss?!" He started ranting "You can't have it both ways if this is your first Bounty!"

"It isn't!" She snapped, finally fed up. "Look, you want to just give the damn speech and go? You seemed to be upset over it."

Kashi played referee, and pulled her "black card" on them both to shut up. Vesper and Namor suddenly turned on Kashi. "You're *black carding* ME?? Who side are you on!??"

Sador, oddly enough, came to Vesper's side to give verbal support. "She's right, you shouldn't have done that to your own partner"

Kashi through her hands up in the air and grunted at the absurdity of them ganging up on her. Kashi growled while Vesper shook a finger at the wookie. "What difference does it make? I didn't have to haggle this. I just thought it was insulting Roona only offered 10,000. He didn't even PUT a bounty on you. Hell, you should be even madder than I am, You WALKING CARPET!"

Kashi always hated that term. She through down her gun in a fit and roared. Vesper was crossing that line again. This time Sador started to chastise Vesper for the insult. "That wasn't very nice!" he said calmly. "You know, Wookies are rather sensitive about that. It's like when you call Geonosians bugs. They really don't like-"

"-Would you SHUT UP! Just shut up! Who asked you anyway!? I'll talk to my partner anyway I want!"

By this time, Kashi and Sador were practically arm in arm against the hurtful words Vesper tossed out. Kashi roared, softly whined, and gave a whimper at Vesper's rudeness. Sador hugged the wookie. "Well, I hope you're happy! You should be a little more grateful to your pal....."

Vesper looked at them, and shook her head in disbelief of where the conversation has suddenly gone. "You two are unbelievable. Come on, Kashi. Let's just get back and claim the reward before I grow old out here...." Kashi folded her arms and stood by Sador. Vesper had taken a couple steps, then realized Kashi waited for an apology. They stared at each other for a moment. Sador shrugged.

"Just a quick apology, Vesper. That's all she wants. Come on...." Vesper wasn't sure who was looking more foolish at this point. Kashi, who stood next to a guy they just met because he sympathized with her; Sador, who was sincerely siding with Kashi; or herself for actually considering going back to apologize. "I'm sorry, Kashi" she waved her arms in semi seriousness "I'm sorry I called you a w-....I'm sorry I called you that. Now, can we get back to the ship? I NEED a shower!"

Kashi looked at Sador. He smiled, and seemed to be satisfied with it. Kashi nodded enthousiastically. They started walking past the horribly mutated bodies that were being hauled away by a military mop up crew. "Hey" Sador patted Kashi on the shoulder "Maybe when you get back to the Candy Store....well, maybe I could buy you a drink?" Sador smiled. Kashi blushed at the thought, and growled a pleasant noise of approval.

 

Vesper hit the small shower stall in her ship quarters. She had cleaned it up rather nice, and even made her bed. Because she dreamed of all possibilities for the future. It wasn't just about the money anymore. She prepared to return with evidence of Kastor the deadbeat. She hoped this would put her foot in the door with Y'Golonac the Devourer. Being in good with him puts her closer to something she had never anticipated. A closer chance at something beautiful Vesper missed in her life.

The hot water of the shower felt so incredible after that adventure in the sewers. She pulled out some soap and lathered up her hands. Maybe Amphia will dance for her later on. They would get some rest, and go back to the 'Candy Store' lounge. She soaped herself all over, anticipating Amphia's smile, and those eyes that would bring fireworks to Vesper's heart. She actually held her breath at the thought. Almost subconciously, in anticipation, she started to imagine what it might be like if she could bring Amphia to the ship, and fly away from this miserable smelly planet. The more she lathered herself up with sweet fragrances of soap, the more she imagined her hands not being her hands....but Amphia's. She slowed down while cleaning off the filth, and gently massaged herself all over. She leaned against the wall of the small cubicle, and let Amphia's hands clean her stomach, her hair, and her breasts. She let the shower spray wipe away everything and soaped herself up again with some heavier breathing. Such a small shower stall, the two of them would be cramped, and she smiled at the irony of being so clean and yet dirty at the same time. She let her hands wander some more, letting thoughts of Amphia shoot through her vivid imagination like lightning, and her legs felt weak. She nearly whimpered at the brazen thoughts of what could be in this tiny shower stall. She let the water cleanse her body again, leaning her head against the wall with a sigh. Such a fantasy was still just a scenario of the mind. But she caressed herself with gentle fingers and smooth hands, and the anticipation of such thoughts left her gasping for breath. She was more excited to return. She couldn't wait to see the Hutt's reaction, and maybe, just maybe the beast would be generous enough for Amphia to dance by her table, and risk another kiss that would shame fertility Goddesses. Vesper gently squeezed and caressed herself as she wiped all the soap away, took a deep breath, turned off the shower and dried herself slowly.

 

Vesper and Kashi rested. Getting good sleep, they flew back to the Dance club. Vesper walked in, and smelled the scent of victory as she entered the lounge. The lights were ablaze with rainbow colors. The smoking section of the lounge was a fog of strangers cheering on the nightly angels that made some men forget, or others to remember. Two gorgeous dancers swayed and grinded their poles on the opposite stages, Blowing kisses and squeezing their breasts for the crowd. Kashi spotted Sador at a nearby table, drinking some white beverage with a big straw. He waved at her, signalling the wookie over, but Kashi signalled back that she had business to attend to. The Sloppy Hutt was in the center, between the stages, and he had three small Ugnaught Dancers, two of which were being slurped in his mouth like

they were taking a disgusting saliva bath. The dancers played with the Hutt's tongue as he swirled them around. They squealed in delight. Vesper and Kashi marched towards the Hutt, ready to talk money. DG-6 halted them halfway across the floor.

"We've come to see the Hutt. We brought back what was left of Kastor Lieberung." Vesper concluded. She was ready to sidestep the droid, but DG was insistant.

"There's no need to disturb The Great Devourer. He is having.....playtime." DG-6 sounded a little sarcastic as he ended the sentence. Y'Golonac the Hutt laughs playfully and gargles with the ugnaught dancers swirling in his mouth. They taste so good around his tongue, he swallows one as a snack. The other one he wraps into his tongue, swirls around some more, then spits out onto a nearby table, leaving a long string of saliva all over the floor. He gave a majestic belch, satisfied at the snack.

Vesper's jaw drops. She stares at the spectacle. DG-6, having been used to the debauchery, simply looks at the two "Do you have proof for me of Kastor's apprehension?" She tosses the droid a sanitary bag with Kastor's head. DG-6 examines it, recogninzing some features on the face. Vesper waited for an audience with the Hutt. DG-6 took the head and prepared to walked away "That concludes our business. The droid hands her a credit slip with the appropriate reward. "This concludes our business"

Vesper walked with him "HEY! Don't we get an audience with the....with....?"

She watched as Y'Golonac slurped up the third Ugnaught dancer and swished her around. She squealed in delight as the Hutt's tongue played with her. DG-6 turned to Vesper, and though he could not give facial expressions, one could imagine he was proverbially raising an eyebrow at her demand "Really? You really want an audience with him?" Vesper thought for a split second. "You make a good point. Thanks for the money." She smiled.

She continued to follow DG "You have any other Bounties at the moment?" DG-6 stopped for a second, and looked back "At the moment, you should be festive. Enjoy the show. There WILL be another job for you, if you are up to it. But Y'Golonac will tend to that meeting when the time is right...."

DG-6 looked to the stage as the announcer called the audience to give a special round of applause to the lovely Amphia, who exits the curtain. Vesper stopped and looked. DG-6 walked away, almost with a smile "Enjoy the show" it concluded.

Vesper turned to nudge Kashi, but Kashi had since left the conversation. She did a quick scan of the room. Past the neon lights and cheering patrons, she spotted her wookie pal yukking it up with Sador. Vesper raised an eyebrow, but noticed both of them seem to be having a good time sharing a large drink together. "You old dog, you" She grinned. the music was well underway. Vesper started to groove to it as she watched Kashi and Sador. They turned and saw her looking at them. They suddenly shared a big grin. Kashi signalled for Vesper to turn around. Vesper suddenly froze as she felt a voice singing hotly on the back of her neck. The crowd of men erupted in cheers. Vesper turned around and her heart stopped. Amphia had snuck up on her during the big dance number. Vesper could see up close Amphia in her red silky stocking thin bikini thonged outfit, the achingly closeness of her perfect breasts that wobbled delightfully within grasp.

Vesper's knees started to buckled and her heart jumped around in terror. Amphia smiled at the suprise she played. She gently pushed Vesper into a chair and swayed her whole body at the Bounty Hunter. Vesper drunk it all in without breathing, and her brain shot electricity all over. Her neck got prickly, her hands shook, and there were parts of her that warmed to the thought and hope that Amphia would sit on her lap. Vesper realized in seconds she should have been more careful with her wishes.

Amphia slowly crushed her soft voluptuous body against Vesper, and rubbed herself up and down Vesper with the greatest of ease. Amphia's soft boobs drowned themselves into Vesper's face as while the Twi'lek groped her willing victims hair. Vesper went dizzy, and almost couldn't contain the beast within her that demanded to jump out and drink Amphia's body through a lustful straw.

Amphia, leaned her head down to nibble Vesper's ear with hot breath. "Bathroom. 15 minutes" She whispered, then licked Vesper with pouty lips, grinding her hips into Vesper with such rock hard intensity they almost both could have screamed fireworks and volcanic thoughts out loud right in front of everyone. It all happened too fast, though, and Amphia had to dance for others. She jumped away as fast as she had appeared, and moed on to dance less enthousiastically for other patrons. Vesper was stunned, frozen to the spot and remembering all the patterns of Amphia's curviness, every moment of pressure that Amphia had lovingly placed upon their bodies.

Then she remembered. The bathroom. She waited and watched Amphia's perfect body bend and twist for the delight of others. Vesper gazed at the blue angel with the long Lekku that twirled gracefully with each turn and bow.. Then she was done. Amphia bowed to the very pleased crowd and she exited the stage. Vesper headed to the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls.

Her heart raced at the thoughts of a forbidden moment. She sat quietly, until her waiting paid off. She heard someone enter. Her heart jumped some more as she heard the familiar hums of a sweet voice. Vesper exited the stall and saw the Twi'lek by the mirrors, wearing a long red spandex body suit that fit so tightly on her slim body. Vesper's brain went into overdrive as her heart pounded and hands shook in anticipation. "You changed fast, girl!" Vesper ran over and grabbed the meaty ass that swayed in front of her, an ass that demanded attention. The Twi'lek gasped in shock as Vesper starting kissing her neck and groping every inch of her, especially her majestic breasts. so soft, and so delicate. Vesper rolled her eyes in ecstacy at the moment. the Twi'lek shoved her off in a superise move, turned and slapped her silly. Vesper was so stunned by the angry move she fell to the floor. "HELLO!" Vesper rubbed her face in suprise. "Pervert!" The dancer left, though Vesper wondered what had gotten into Amphia. It was so unlike her to suddenly turn on Vesper. "Ah, I get it" Vesper concluded "You had to put on an act. DG-6 must be watching and waiting. Clever cover, girl" Vesper sort of smiled, but also frowned. Looks like it was going to be her and her hand tonite.

The night was rough indeed for Vesper. Not only did she get the cold slap from Amphia, she went back to the ship after several more drinks and stopped when she heard violent noises. It was Kashi, shouting and roaring.....and Sador was with her. Their shouts were echoing all over the ship. And the ship was, amazingly, rocking to a rhythm that Vesper did NOT want to imagine. "Oh, GROSS!" Vesper called out. Kashi and sador didn't hear her, or probably ignored her, since they were involved with each other on an intensely physical level. Vesper frowned and went back inside the club. She sighed "Well....at least SOMEBODY's getting laid tonight." She sighed once more.


	4. Passions Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days have passed since Vesper and Kashi went into the sewers.
> 
> Y'Golonac the Hutt wishes for Vesper to kidnap the daughter of a rival, and Vesper must go through a new adventure with calamities and Bounty Hunter hyjinks

"Kashi!" Vesper called out from her room on the ship "Where's my lucky Vest?"

It was early morning, and a couple days had passed since her adventure in the sewers. She lived decently off the reward for Kastor's elimination, and Kashi made sure they watched their budget. Vesper scrambled around, getting dressed. She went through the hall of her ship, and saw her Wookie partner going into a storage area. "Kashi!" She called out. It wasn't a particularly urgent call, but Kashi still jumped, startled at Vesper's greeting. Kashi looked at Vesper apprehensively. Vesper was still brushing her hair, preparing for the morning. She had discovered a wonderful new routine while they were parked outside the "Candy Store" lounge.

Vesper knew the lounge closed in the wee hours of the Coruscant morning, but found out through the grapevine that the dancers would rehearse their routines during the breakfast hours. She found out that Amphia rehearsed in the morning. When Y'Golonac slept. And when DG-6 stayed by The Hutt's side while he slept. Vesper smelled an opportunity, and wanted to test the waters so that maybe she and Amphia could sneak in some time together, or at the very least she could watched Amphia practice with a lone musician.

Vesper looked at Kashi, still waking up. ashi waited, with a sort of 'animal in the headlights' expression. Vesper fumbled with her hair "You've lost weight, Kashi!" she commented. Kashi blushed a little and rubbed her hands up and down her waist. "Looking good" You change your eating habits?" Vesper walked away, drifting to other thoughts. Kashi mumbled something, warbling a modest answer as Vesper forgot about her lucky vest.

They snuck out of their ship and approached the front door. There was a bouncer on duty, but he was half awake, about to en his night shift. Nothing ever happened around the lounge in the morning anyway, and Vesper was particularly sexy looking this morning. She gave him a smile, and the guardperked up just enough to let her in to enjoy the breakfast menu that was often served by the morning shift.

That was one of Y'Golonac's more clever ideas for the Candy Store. Normally a dance club at night. Parts of it became a diner during the day to cater to the morning rush crowd, and every little bity of extra profit was a good thing. The dancers praticed in the morning in a separated dance hall that the lounge stopped using years ago, but Vesper knew a few tricks to go in just "to watch". A little bribe of deathsticks went a long way, and soon she and Kashi were sitting in old dilapidated seats in a back row of the small outdated auditorium.

It was old and dusty, but this ancient auditorium was famous. the velvet red curtains hailed to a more classic time a hundred years ago, when Senators and high ranking Jedi attended art exhibits and dance performances here. The columns by the walls were ornately carved from trees and fungi of a hundred exotic worlds. Vesper and Kashi stepped into a time vortex, it seemed. The name of the auditorium itself was forgotten, but it was legend among the theater afficianados on this side of Coruscant. Vesper stuck a lollipop in her mouth, just to savor a fruit flavor among all the history.

Some of the dancers work with the dusty poles in nice ways. Kash gets a little bored, but at least she is allowed to have food in the old auditorium. The wookie makes too much noise wolfing down her breakfast pastries, but Vesper sits enthousiastically, enjoying the erotic displays by various dancers, even though they slip, trip, stop and try to practice a troublesome maneuver. It's an art an a science for the dancers, and even though they live a life of slavery, there is a certain amount of pride they take in their craft. In the world of the Hutts and spectators, they are servants of visual delights, flesh to be enjoyed by men who live frustrating lives and want to have a fantasy to forget their woes. But here, in the dancer community, under hot lights behind the scenes, they are artists and divas, perfectionists that work to be pleasing when the night comes.

Most dancers take a break. It's been thirty minutes, but some of them step out for a water break, or a guilty fatty snack that they hide from others. Vesper puts her head on her arms as she leans onto the seat in front of her. It was Amphia's turn to practice.

The music started up. She took to the stage in silvery high heels and a pink practicing leotard, she strolled with her powers of sexy, hitting the dance pole with a fury of energy and spins. Vesper was in awe as Amphia's petite but powerful arms swung her around, her long legs up in the air. She could almost walk without gravity, flying in a pose that embraced the pole like a captive lover. She wrapped herself around the solid stiff dance prop, arching her back and spinning. Her body jerked and snapped away from the pole with the gentlest landing towards the edge of the stage. Her hips snapped with the music, and Vesper was spellbound, eyes locked on those wondrful, demanding hips that danced mercilessly. Those hips slammed Amphia's body against the pole again, causing her whole body to ripple in delight, and Vesper bit into a finger as she watched soft flesh get tossed around to the beat of hard music. Amphia crushed herself to the pole with such intensity, vesper felt dizzy observing those gorgeous dancing muscles squeeze around the pole. Amphia's beautifully soft boobs stroked against the metal pole, legs wrapped and her soft butt wrestling and jiggling as if to tear the place apart in a sexual quake that would send the whole building plummeting to the depths of the city with a disastrous but unforgettable orgasm. Amphia licked the pole, and Vesper wanted to give in to the siren call from between her legs. She was a little embarrassed to feel heat building up inside her, shock waves going up her spine, and a hunger that made her forget breakfast. She wanted to ravage that body, but clutched the seat in front of her with white knuckled hands. And then, just as she started, Amphia finished.

Vesper applauded, catching the Twi'lek off guard. She looked around, nobody was paying any attention, nobody was there. Amphia grinned and ran into the auditorium like a kid running to open presents on Life Day. Amphia bounced down to Vesper with a big smile. "You!! You're here! Where have you been!?" She jumped onto Vesper with a big hug, crushing herself against the Bounty Hunter with excitement. Without thinking, she kissed Vesper with those nice, pouty lips. Vesper was a little surprised at the enthousiasm, but welcomed it and gave energy into the kiss. Amphia pulled from the kiss, still smiling, but kept her body up against Vesper's. "Where have you been, you sexy thang!? I think I missed you at the restroom" Amphia looked at her and just kept smiling.

Vesper remembered the slap "You didn't miss at all. In fact, you have a nasty right hook to remember." Amphia didn't know what she was talking about, and didn't care. She finally broke from the embrace to run towards the stage "Did you like my performance? I worked on it all week!" Vesper smiled and nodded. Amphia grinned and almost squeeked in delight. "I didn't know you'd be out here watching! I hope you liked it."

"I did" Vesper blushed. Amphia blushed a little as well "You kind of inspired the dance, maybe a little bit" She said very quietly. They looked at each other for a moment. Vesper glanced at Kashi, who did not watch them, but was occupied with her own breakfast. She turned back to Amphia.

"How late does everyone sleep in the morning?" Vesper asked rather innocently. Amphia held her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth with a bad girl grin "The guards don't change shift for another hour, and Y'Golonac sleeps until the late afternoon. Then he parties again all night...." Amphia strolled up to her blushing Bounty Hunter "I have just enough time to-"

"-Amphia, you still need the stage!?" A dancer called out. There was a line up for the use of the stage and others were waiting. Amphia had to back away and walk back up to the stage. "It's all yours!" She called out. They both frowned. Another private moment interrupted, but Amphia smiled in frustration to Vesper. "You'd better go. The walls have eyes around her, and Dancers talk like little gossiping womp rats"

Vesper nodded, but she coyly signaled as she walked backwards into the dark auditorium for Amphhia to follow. The Twi'lek grinned and sauntered up into the shadows. Suddenly, Vesper pretended to "slip" and fall behind the last row of seats. "I've fallen, and I can't get up!" she jokingly moaned in pain. Amphia giggled as she held out a hand to help Vesper up, but was quickly pulled down behind the seats to the comfortable rug on the floor. Vesper peered up and around the auditorium as the next dancer started up her practice music. Nobody anywhere was paying attention.

"This song is three minutes and 20 seconds" Amphia winked at Vesper as they both lay on the rug. Amphia pulled Vesper on top of her. How much fun could they have in three minutes with the threat of death if Vesper was caught nibbling in places she wasn't allowed to nibble? The two of them smashed their faces together with violent tongues and smacking lips, just to find out. Hot sexy music blared, drowning out their laughter and silly noises as they rolled around the floor, bumping into the wall and the seats. They groped like animals, grabbing, kissing, and generally being very very naughty. Vesper got on top of the bouncing Amphia and wrapped Amophia's legs around her, gently smashing the dancer against the floor and assaulting her soft blue body with a hungry mouth that kissed, licked and grabbed at everything within reach. Amphia's darkly exotic, rock hard nipples became quite the treat for Vesper, and the Bounty hunter giggled every time the Twi'lek let out a series of whimpers and sighs the became more intense at the furious love that Vesper tried to pull from her. Vesper let her hand crawl down Amphia's waist. Amphia arched her back and awaited a delicate touch as Vesper's hand was about to get greedy between Amphia's legs.....

And the DG-6 burst through the doors nearby. "Good morning, Ladies! I do enjoy seeing you keep up yours skills! Master Y'Golonac demands new dances for tonight. We have special guests returning, and they will be hungry for your visual delights!" DG-6 moved down to the stage, but his presence was enough to make Amphia and Vesper scurry to the shadows. Amphia smiled at Vesper and sucked one more kiss from her delicious mouth before running off quietly to the stage. Vesper sighed in frustration. "Gotta find my lucky vest! We almost moved the orbit of the planet!" she grinned. She tried getting up, but Amphia's awesomeness made her wobbly. Kashi got up from the seats and went to carry her partner out of the auditorium. Kashi rumbled at Vesper about the dangers of getting caught. Vesper just grinned as the wookie dragged her into the main dance hall.

Amphia hobbled past DG-6, dizzy from almost erupting into an epic explosion from Vesper's aggressive moves. She was gasping for air every step of the way. "Are you winded, Ms Beslian?" DG-6 inquired, concerned for the well being of his master's most expensive piece of property.

"I'm fine, DG" She replied "I just....gotta get a shower....by the way, aren't you a little early? Aren't you supposed to tend to the Master?" She asked, a hint of irritation in her question.

DG-6 gave a vocal shrug "The Great Devourer needed some privacy. He was auditioning 3 new dancers in his mouth not too long ago, and needed the space for the janitors to mop up before going back to bed."

 

Time had passed. Y'Golonac was ready for another night of partying. And the fun never slowed down. He was also ready to give Vesper another job. She and Kashi, waiting for this moment, had been out and about, shopping for nicr clothes and napping. Vesper wanted to start making better impressions on the Hutt with a cool vest and pants.

"Vesper Morgan!" The Devourer boomed "You would make an excellent dancer if you so chose to forsake Bounty Hunting!" The Hutt laughed. Vesper smiled, but kept her poker face. Because in order to keep up a good reputation, you had to be cool and calm. deep inside, though, she was chomping at the bit for work.

DG-6 stepped forward to announce the assignment "His almighty Lord Devourer, Y'Golonac the Hutt, has commissioned you for another grand hunt!" the servant droid opened with a flourish of uncommon drama.

Vesper and Kashi gave another cheesy bow. "Who does the great Devourer wish to apprehend?"

DG-6 handed them files and info discs. "This mission is of the UTMOST importance" DG stated with some seriousness "Y'Golonac is a powerful man with powerful friends, but also powerful competition. The man we wish to hurt is a scum crime lord named Maximillian Skarro, an arrogant human who thinks himself equal to the Hutts themselves!!"

Y'Golonac spits on the floor in contempt at the man's name. A little spittle gets on DG-6. The droid stops for a second, turns as if to acknowledge the spit, then moves on. "Skarro has attempted to try to be an equal to the Devourer through haughty schemes and a bad hair do!"

The Hutt said something harsh in his huttese language, as if to correct DG. DG clears his vocal circuits to update his info "That is, he attempted and failed at his schemes, but still has the same bad hair."

"You mean blackmail?" Vesper raised an eyebrow. The Hutt looked at her with faux shock of such a thing to happen to such an "honest" Hutt. DG-6 tilted its head "Blackmail is such an ugly word. We prefer extortion."

Vesper and Kashi rolled their eyes. "Oh, of course" She corrected herself "So...you want us to recover blackmail items, photos, maybe you were caught wearing a dress..."

DG-6 interrupted "-The nature of the....extortion....is not important. We want you to motivate Maximillian to stay quiet by kidnapping his daughter, Niela Skarro" DG-6 drew up a hologram profile. Vesper's smile got big for a second. Niela was well built, wild, sexy blonde hair, with a delicious looking cleavage that tainted the souls of men with temptations to learn more about her. Vesper would count herself among such men. Y'Golonac drooled at the profile as well, and for a split second Vesper considered the joys of having a big mouth to swallow sexy women. Her fantasy was cut short by DG-6 interrupting announcement "Due to the nature of this mission, we are assigning another Bounty Hunter to help you...."

No sooner had he spoken, a dancer screamed behind them. Some woman who looked like a she was wearing old blasted armor had tripped and fallen on one of the half naked gals. DG-6 did a facepalm. It was the other Bounty Hunter, and not a very good first impression as the woman stumbled and groped the dancer by accident. "Oh goodness me! Terribly sorry! I was trying to find the bathroom! I swear! A girl could get lost in this place!" The woman was decently attractive, but seemed to be rather clumsy, though Vesper was a little envious that she fell on top of a hottie in all the rifght ways, yet this woman was clearly embarrassed. Vesper sensed she was not into females by her awkward action just trying to make her way over to them.

"Hi" the Bounty Hunter held out her hand enthousiastically "I'm Pasha Lee. I'll be your new partner!"

Kashi chuckled and said something sarcastic. She looked at Kashi, then at DG-6. She eventually smiled and shook hands with her "Vesper Morgan, and this is Kashi" Vesper wasn't going to get sarcastic. Yet. Besides, she was probably more skilled than she let on, was certainly nice eye candy with the way she swung those hips, and the thought crossed Vesper's mind of wondering if she could convert her to another point of view that would involve a threesome one day....

"We have schematics of Maximillian's Pleasure Fortress. It's called, er...."Maximillian's Pleasure Fortress". Patrons enjoy the establishment just as they do here. Getting in will be easy, though no weapons are allowed. Getting out....well that is the challenge. their security system has complications that take more than bribes of deathsticks to overcome..." DG-6 did not look at Vesper with that phrase, but made his point. Such tactics do not work twice....

They studied the plans, and Vesper formulated a strategy to infiltrate the Fortress, but she held her thoughts close. She didn't want any prying ears to get wind of their plot before heading out the exit. Pasha seemed cooperative enough, ad Kashi provided a checklist of everything that Vesper would need.

After some last minute preparations, they headed out. The three of them approached Vesper's ship. "So, this is my third mission" Pasha smiled "I just got done bringing in some deliquents with overdue library books from the jedi Archives and helped break up a Rodian slave ring....What have you two done?"

Vesper found it unusual for Bounty Hunters to talk shop, but she shrugged "Caught a political spy and caught up with a debtor. Typical day" She replied.

Pasha nodded. Business as usual. They set up for the flight path to land about a mile away from the Fortress and prepare to make their way to a secret venting system that gave off a heat exhaust.

Vesper leads Pasha and Kashi through a secret alley in an underbelly level out of sight of anyone who might be watching near the Fortress of Maximillian Skarro. Vesper pauses and hears a series of footsteps coming at her. They freeze, waiting.

Kashi mumbled a growl, and Vesper looked confused "That's impossible, Kashi!" She replied "Nobody knows about this route. Max's men would never think to use this alley..."

Vesper's jaw dropped when she recognized the fellow leading a group of mercs through the alley up to her. It was Sador, and his jaw dropped when he saw her. "Hey, long time no see, Vesper!"

His smile was genuine, but Vesper felt stressed out at this unexpected surprise. "Sador" She whispered harshly "What are you doing?"

He felt a little disappointed in her attitude, but she giot even madder as he frowned. "Sador, what the Hell are you doing down here? Nobody knows about this little alley!"

"I know that! That's why I was using it! I got hired to do a kidnapping job!"

Vesper's jaw hit the ground. "What? You mean The Hutt bastard hired you to kidnap Maximillian Skarro's daughter too?"

"Y'Golonac?" Sador looked at her and winced "No! I was hired by Maximillian Skarro....to kidnap some dancer from the Hutt, someone named Amphia."

Vesper only hesitated for a second before dropping all professional courtesy and slamming Sador against a wall. "What's the matter with you!?" he looked at her like she had gone nuts. "It's just a job, it's not even near here!"

Vesper didn't have time to explain, only that she got very serious "You are going to drop that mission!" She was not going to let Amphia be a target, an object to be treated like property.

"Would you relax!? Maximillian just wants her to dance at HIS club instead of the Candy store. Y'Golonac pays a ransom, she goes back. Nobody gets hurt."

"You....are going to DROP the mission!" She said it very slow. Sador may have been a sweet kid who was in the wrong line of work, but Vesper was going to make sure he understood that the consequences would be dire for him.

"I don't understand, Vesper!" He frowned "Why do YOU get to keep your kidnap mission and I don't?"

"Look, kid, I'll split my reward money with you if you just sit here for th next hour or two" Vesper tried to bargain, and now Kashi was starting to get upset. Once again, their pay had becokme involved. Kashi grumbled, but Vesper looked her wookie pal in the eye. Amphia was not going to be a part of anyone's shinanigans. She was worth the sacrifice, in Vesper's eyes. It was not about the money to her.

Sador finally threw his hands up "Ok, ok, Vesper! I'll give ya two hours. Stop giving birth to fire!" He was perplexed by her determined bargaining, but wasn't going to argue with free money.

"Just stay put, for as log as you can. Trust me, they'll be calling you back." She replied.

Sador shrugged "So, you're gonna kidnap Niela, huh? She's a cutie. Though Max will be quite furious. He's a bit vindictive. He'll hunt you down. He's got droid guards, laser turrets, a good group of goons, the whole deal. If you're going to cross him, then make sure you don't tell him I let you pass by, ok?"

"I'm surprised you're so accepting of it" Vesper prepared to move on and walked past him.

"Hey" Sador grinned like a rookie "It's professional courtesy. I just wish you'd give some of it once in a while. Good to see you again, Kashi" Kashi blushed as she walked by. Sador whispered to the wookie to call him sometime. Pasha smiled at Sador as she followed up the rear of Vesper's line. She stared a little too long at him and ran into a female merc that was right behind him.

"Oops!! Oh dear!" the two of them tumbled to the ground. Pasha tried to brace her fall, grabbing the merc's huge breasts accidentally. Pasha and the merc, a raven haired Beauty that Vesper had copped a look at from the corner of her eye when everyone thought she was being badass, became an entanglement of arms an legs and grabby hands trying to stop gravity. For the two of them, it was an uncomfortable effort to get up and apologize to each other. For Vesper....well, the image of them all over each other and the following frustrated grunts was a moment locked forever in her mind's file cabinet of things to hide from mind readers should she ever meet one. She almost felt a buit of drool as Pasha bent and stretched to get up, showing off her lean, muscular, clumsy body. Pasha rejoined Vesper and Kashi, but she smiled oe more time at Sador, who smiled back at her charming lack of balance.

After a few moments, Vesper and Pasha found an observation point and scanned the defenses. "Your friend was right" Pasha frowned "Lots of droids, a few goons. The doors look like they were designed with some Toydarian style mechanisms. If there are more doors like it on the inside, I can crack those."

"Good eye." Vesper replied, impressed. Pasha was not just another pretty face. "We'll take take the vent at outlet 24. Should get us in there quickly. Kashi..." Vesper looked to her copilot "You take the rear." They reached the vent. Pasha observed the lock as Toydarian, and had the vent opened in under a minute. "I find it so cliche" She quipped "Entering through the ventilation shaft. You ever wonder why they build vents that can fit a whole person?"

Vesper shrugged. It didn't matter, as long as it helped them accomplish the mission. "Sometimes that's just the way it is." She replied. Her idea of philosophy was debating light versus dark beer and the joys of Rodian ale.

They entered the dark tunnel, Following a small holomap, Vesper reached a junction leading up and down. She fixed up a grappling gun and fired up to the next level. "Here's where we climb!" She made her way up, followed by Pasha. Kashi waited until they were on the next level before finishing the climb. They were careful not to look down. The shaft looked like a bottomless pit, and could very well lead to an unpleasant place in the deeper parts of Coruscant. Vesper moved along the length of the Fortress, trying to spot a vent opening to the correct room. Hot air was blowing through, and Kashi started gasping like an animal, with her tongue hanging out. Pasha was glowing with a light layer of sweat.

"I hope this is it!" Pasha sighed as she felt the humidity of the vent.

"One more room" Vesper assured her it was almost over.....Sure enough, they spotted a room with such feminine design they could not help but think they had found the right place. Velvet red curtains and wallpaper, with shiny designs depicting the rainstorms of a planet covered completely in water. The bed was a luxurious pink with lavender blankets, thick pink pillows and nice size stuffed doll of some unrecognizable four legged animal. Vesper and Pasha watched for a moment to listen to any activity. They could hear a conversation from a room on the other side of the vent, music down further. Another room from far off echoed the sounds of two people engaging in what Vesper could only think of as "nocturnal activities".

Then, she appeared. Niela Skarro sauntered into her chamber in a tight red and black spandex outfit designed for a night of club hopping and Dance floors. Her short blonde hair and bright green eyes caught Vesper as the Bounty hunter studied details of the target and her surroundings.

"Kashi, I need the tranq gun" Vesper whispered. Kashi handed it over. Pasha quietly and gently tried to pry open the vent. Niela started getting undressed, and for a second, Vesper had trouble concentrating with aiming while the blonde woman seemed to pour the clothes off her body with a sigh. Vesper almost felt bad to be intruding as Niela walked to a mirror and posed in her lingerie. Niela was solid and lean, with smooth skin, long legs, and an overflowing confidence as she adjusted her hair and voluptuous form.

"Take the shot....." Pasha whispered

Vesper watched in drooling awe as Niela slowly rolled up the stockings of each leg to the ankles, flexing her long sexy legs and puckering her full red lips as she slowly caressed her legs with each roll of the fishnets. She let out a soft sigh as she tossed away the stockings ancaressed her legs and thighs while looking in the mirror.

"Take....the shot>" Pasha tried to quietly remind Vesper why they were here.

Vesper aimed, and hesitated again as Niela bent over to pick up something from the floor, sticking her gorgous butt up in the air. Vesper was too distracted as Niela wiggled her nice juicy hips around, humming while swaying. Vesper hook away all tempting thoughts as she stared. She shot....and missed.

Niela looked up and smiled "I could sense you were there, Bounty Hunter. I could sense the way you were looking at my hiney." She spanked her cheek and grinned. Then, she summoned a light saber from the desk across the room and lit it up. "Nice try. See anything else you like?" She started to walk towards the vent, but was hit by another dart. Vesper and Niela both looked over at the Wookie. Kashi grinned and then busted through the vent. Niela fainted to the ground. Her light saber fell to the floor deactivated.

"Well, that's one way to do it" Pasha commented as they all jumped into the room. Kashi smacked Vesper and warbled something about being the backup shooter in case Vesper was unable to perform. She also barked about the target having mystical Jedi powers, which means their job has become exceptionally complicated.

Vesper frowed at her pal Kashi "Very funny. Come on, let's get her and get going." Vesper let Kashi carry the woman while she checked to make sure the coast was clear. Vesper looked back and spotted Pasha at the make up desk, trying out the lipsticks. "Pasha! We don't have time for this! Move it!!" she whispered.

Pasha grabbed a few things off the desk and looked in the mirror one more time to fix her hair. Kashi took the unconcious Niela and jumped up into the vent. Pasha took a running leap, jumped on the bed and bounced up into the vent. "Weeee! Another ten point landing!" she grinned and started to crawl up behind Kashi.

Vesper went over and just grabbed a hold of the vent and climbed slowly up.

The door opened. Vesper had a look of an animal in front of headlights as a droid walked in, apparently trying to finish a conversation it had with Niela at some point in the evening. The droid was called DNG-69. Vesper guessed Niela and the droid might have had an argument earlier, since the droid came in, apologizing.

"Of course, Mistress Skarro. You were right once again about that shipment of dil-....oh, hello. I don't believe we've met." The droid was just very cheerful depite recognizing the intrusion. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am DNG-69, Human-cyborg kinky protocol droid for all your fetish needs...." Vesper looked at him with a smile. He seemed harmless. "....AND I am Mistress Skarro's assassin bodyguard!" DNG activated several large blades from it arms and wrists and took two steps forward. Vesper's smile disappeared. The droid was polite, but got straight to the point. "Are you actually trying to kidnap Mistress Niela?"

Vesper stared at him for a second, not sure if this was a joke or if it was seriously asking. The droid tilted its head, waiting for an answer. Vesper cleared her throat. "Yeah....yeah, you can say that. Yeah. This is a kidnapping." She felt very silly, but the droid seemed genuinely interested in this situation. "Aren't you going to call security? Isn't that what your supposed to do?"

"Who says I haven't already?" the droid responded politely. The alarms go off. The Fortress of pleasure seems to have been stimulated, Vesper observed. She looked at DNG-69 "So, what happens now?"

The droid lowereed its weapons in thought "I want to give you a 5 minute head start. Then, I'm going to hunt you and your companions down, free the Misstress, tie you up, give you the best Orgasm you could ever hope for....then kill you." The droid propped up two arms with sharp deadly blades and two arms with devices that looked rather nice for women, devices that vibrated furiously. Vesper was not sure if she was to be terrified or if she could smile wickedly at the thought of dyinng in such a manner...

"Oh" Vesper nodded, it was a fair answer "Good to know, Dong" She sort of blurted his name out the way she thought it might be pronounced.

DNG-69 almost seemed to grin. "If you're lucky, Bounty Hunter, I'll do it in that order, too."

"I see. Five minutes?" She raised an eyebrow and got into the vent.

"I'll make it ten" DNG replied "Because I'm a generous killer droid....and because I think it's nice my mistress was kidnapped by someone with such a nice ass as yours. I'm going to love spanking that nice ass." The droid actually made her blush. Vesper almost smiled at the compliment, but Kashi roared from down the vent to stop dorking around and move her 'nice ass'. Vesper snapped out of it and moved on.

They could hear the alarms from all over as they scrambled through the vents and out of the heating duct. The three of them broke out into a run as lights went up all around the Fortress of Pleasure.

Kashi took the lead. They went through the secret alley and rushed through the shadows. Niela started to wake up and noticed her discomfort as the Wookie carried her, hands tied, over the shoulder. She locked eyes with Vesper. They could all here the droid, DNG-69, calling out from the shadows high above.

"I see you, Bounty Hunter! Are you ready for a run through the gauntlet?" An explosion erupted behind them, pushing them forward, faster and faster in the dark shadows of the lower levels. DNG could be heard flying around in upper levels on some kind of hoverbike or similar vehicle. DNG was dropping grenades like they were candy, and dropping witty quotes like some mad villai from the holo movies.

"Tickle us, do we not laugh?" An explosion rocked the walls around the alley as Kashi, Pasha and Vesper sprinted. DNG continued, like it was a poetic performance "Prick us, do we not bleed?" Another explosion, this time in front of Kashi. She was momentarily blinded by smoke and debris, but kept running. "WRONG US.....SHALL WEE NOT REVENGE!?" DNG-69 flew down at them and fired laser blasters near them as they ran. The droid strafed them and pulled up, rather sadistically enjoying the thrill of the chase.

The trio soon ran past Sador and his mercs, Pasha once again tripping in the dark and falling on the cute Asian gal with the big guns....that were slung over her shoulders. The force of their fall made them kiss this time as they hit the ground. Vesper didn't have time to be jealous. More attack droids were being unleashed by the Fortress and having one as dickish as DNG-69 was bad enough. "Pasha! Stop nibbling on the hot dish and let's go!" Pasha was completely embarrassed at being entangled in a compromising position on top of another woman, also having accidentally smacked their lips together in what could have been viewed as quite passionate. But Pasha wished it was sador she fell on, not this merc lady. The merc, shocked and surprised at first, simply smiled a naughty smile at her, and copped a feel on Pasha as a sort of payback. Pasha gasped and quickly got up, apologizing all the more and took off running.

"Now what!? VESPER!" Sador yelled "Is this something I should worry about?" he looked around confused as the chase went on without him. Sador suddenly got a call from Maximillian at the fortress, cancelling the kidnap mission for Amphia and ordering all Fortress soldiers to rescue Niela Skarro from kidnapping Bounty Hunters. He saw the Assassin droid flying after Vesper, Pasha and Kashi. The assassin was followed about half a dozen other droids also in hot pursuit. Sador shrugged "Dammit all. Let's go!" he led his merc team to follow and try to catch up.

Niela smiled at Vesper "You can't escape. Dong is the best assassin droid under my control. He'll never stop until he has hunted you down! He'll kill you with the best sex you ever had!" Her threat sent confused chills down the three of them. It was disturbing to hear such a thing, and Vesper thought for a second what it might be like at her own funeral. True, a sad way to go, but she'd have the biggest smile laying in that coffin. Pasha was not amused, and Kashi spanked Niela's behind on her shoulder to get her to knock it off. it only turned Niela on even more. "You're a naughty wookie!"

They reached the ship and scrambled to get to the cockpit. Vesper charged up the engines as another explosion rocked the outside of the ship. Kashi tossed Niela onto a chair and roared as she took to the copilot's seat. Pasha instinctively man the weapons console

"We're up and running!" Pasha took some potshots at DNG-69, but the droid was very skilled at evasive maneuvers. The ship took off into the night, pursued by an assassin droid, a half dozen security droids on hover bikes, and a merc team that stayed below. Soon, a dozen heavily armed Republic police vehicles joined the chase as Vesper clumsily steered into the night traffic, going in the wrong direction.

"Well...shit!" Vesper steered around oncoming traffic as they honked their horns at everyone involved.

It soon became a cluster of of traffic that chased Vesper all over Corsuscant. Kashi had given up by this time, and just covered her eys, while Pasha, who had not given up, was blasting droids left and right, and apologizing every time she scorched a civilian vehicle's paint job. To her credit, she was a very good shot, not causing a single fatality among the police of normal people. But she was pissing off both groups with her near hits while gunning down Maximillian's stooges.

"Are we getting anywhere with this?" pasha shouted in frustration.

Vesper was too busy steering like a crazy woman, but the more she tried to get them out of danger, the bigger the mess she created. She got a signal in from the Candy store. A comlink opened and Y'Golonac appeared on her holocommunication. "How is the mission coming, Vesper? I am hungry with excitement to meet our new guest!"

Vesper was sweating bullets as the ship got rocked by another explosion from a very sophisticated Assassin droid that liked flowery quotes about death and sex. "You kind of caught me at a bad time!" Vesper replied.

Niela became entranced by the image. She got a twinkle in her eye. "Y'Golonac the Hutt! I should have guessed it was you!" She giggled. the Hutt chuckled a low bass sound. "My, what a big mouth you have!" Niela commented to the Hutt, with a hint of perverse attraction in her voice.

The Hutt grinned back. "All the more to eat you up, my dear!" He chuckled some more.

Their thoughts were interrupted by another explosion rocking the ship. "Pasha! How many more are behind us!?" Vespr inquired as smoke started to fill the cabin. Kashi grab a small extinguisher and cooled off any fire before it could start..

The ship flew at dangerous speeds around skyscrapers. most were lit up in their windows, and easy to avoid. The darkened ones were the real challenge. Several droids flew nearby, like litle insects pestering a larger bird. Pasha's laser fire obliterated two more droids, and scorched a few windows off some buildings.

"Got two more! I think the only one that's left is that really talkative one!" Pasha exclaimed. Vesper continued to dance in the sky wiith the Tenacious DNG, followed by angry drivers, pirates, a few police vehicles that could still keep up, A Sith Lord who got lost on the way to Korriban and a hover bus filled with elderly pazzaak players who struck it rich at a local casino and were drunk enough to try and catch Vesper for no particlar reason.

Kashi growled. Vesper sneered at her pal "I don't know yet! I'm thinking, I'm thinking!!" DNG was still tossing out quotes over her intercom.

"I am as constant as the Northern star! Cry HAVOK!! And let slip the dogs of war!!" One would think DNG had been a droid used for stage monologues rather than espionage, body guard duties or other such programmings. It was relishing this moment with an audience that could not get away.

Pasha was getting really tired of it. "I'd pay good money if he'd just shut up!"

Niela smiled, thinking of an idea. She leaned up to Vesper's ear with a hot breath "Let me talk to my droid...I can soothe the savage beast in him." She whispered. A tingle went down Vesper's spine. Niela was doing something, certainly with more than charm. Vesper's mind felt a little dizzy at the suggestion, and remembered that this lady could do more than just talk sultry. She could handle that thing Jedi call the Force. As much as Vesper didn't want to give too much leeway to Niela, she thought it might be a good idea. Vesper blushed as Niela pressed her awesome boobs up against the back of her shoulders and rubbed herself across Vesper's back. Vesper, sensing the rockhardness of Niela's nipples poking at her with hungry intent, suddenly felt that any idea Niela gave would be brilliant. Vesper frowned, but did not turn to meet Niela's seductive eyes. was she such a horn dog that she could be so eaily swayed, endangering her crew. Niela certainly gambled with her hot voice that the answer was yes. "If you set us down at your Hutt Boss' place, I will take you to the back and...." Niela tickled Vesper's ear with her tongue as she whispered a freebie of delights and temptations.

Vesper's eyes went wide with fear and yet excitement. "How do you get your tongue to reach THERE???? wait...What?" She lost concentration. Vesper was not paying attention to the chase. Kashi shrieked like a little girl as Vesper steered the ship to avoid the Jedi Temple. She clipped a part of it, making another big hole in the side. Police sirens were blaring behind her by now.

 

Senator Vee Lupp was enjoying a quiet moment of intimacy with a rather well endowed lady in Imperial armor on board their luxurious hover car that floated through traffic. The good Senator, dressed in a silky outfit, crossed her long sexy legs and stuck her beautiful cleavage out for the Sith Lord as she poured two glasses of a rare brandy. "My dear Darth Mammorriss" she whispered "Your contributions to my re-election are welcome, indeed. I look forward to a long and....healthy relationship in the name of intergalactic politics....May we see peace between the Sith Empire and the Republic!"

Darth Mammorriss, a raven haired beauty with yellow eyes and boobs as big as basketballs, smiled as they clinked their goblets together in a toast of a secret alliance. They gulped down their drinks swiftly. She let one hand slip on Vee Lupp's knee....and smoothly work its way up her thigh. "Let our alliance bring us a night of.....mutual political benefit, yes?" she replied with a thick accent. Mammorriss and Vee Lupp engulfed each other in a lust filled kiss that enjoyed a diplomatic negotiation between their tongues. Vee Lupp wasted no time in groping the Sith Lord's breasts for what they anticipated to be a marathon of steamy political shinanigans in the back of her car as it was moving along. Unfortunately, their aggressive negotiations were cut short as Vesper ship fender bent its way past them followed by a parade of chaos. Brandy was spilt everywhere, and the car took a bit of a tumble.

Vee Lupp looked out the window and groaned. "I'd know that reckless lump anywhere!" She shook her head "Vesper Morgan!" Darth Mammorriss, furious at the interruption that jostled her bosoms to bounce violently, got out of the car onto the sunroof and, in a single leap, hijacked one of the droid hoverbikes that was in pursuit. The Sith lord was out for blood as she lit up a red saber.

Vesper felt a sad face on her expression as the chase zoomed through the maze of never ending skyscrapers. She looked out her cockpit windows. On the right, the angry Sith Lord with flowing black hair shaking her fist and threatening Vesper with eternal darkness. On her left, a bunch of Jedi trying to aggressively negotiate her into landing. Behind her were droids and an angry Senator shouting from the sunroof of her speeding hovercar. It was a big old mess.

Vesper sighed "Tell Dong to stop and I'll land us at the Candy Store." She accomplished the mission, but not in the way she had hoped. Pasha untied Niela and gave her some breathing room. Mistress Niela Skarro contacted DNG-69 and gave a signal to stop fighting.

The ship flew to the Candy Store like a parade and landed with a lot of unwanted fanfare. Y'Golonac the Hutt surfaced from the lounge ton the parking lot to see the commotion. He was half enraged but also half amused.

Vesper and the others walked out of her ship. Y'Golonac roared with laughter, which sent a confused signal to her as to what his real mood was. "So Vesper, I send you out to catch an angel by her wings, and you bring back half of Coruscant!"

"I can explain. You can scrap my fee....I didn't exactly succeed at being discreet" She was suddenly surrounded by angry civilians, Irritated Jedi, A droid with blades and sex toys attached to its arms, a raven haired Sith Lord with basketball boobs, and a dozen republic police claiming she had violated at least 20 or 30 traffic codes of conduct. Senator Vee Lupp marrched up to Vesper and read her the riot act of denting her personal motorcade of fancy armored hovercars and making her miss an important vote at the Senate building on wether or not the Babel Fish should be labeled as an endangered Fruit or a misunderstood sentient amphibian.

Vesper was drowning in trouble. The Hutt laughed at her predicament. He would have preferred discretion, but then noted that even bad publicity was better than none at all. Niela also looked on with bemused interest next to he Hutt. "You think we should help her?" Niela cozied up next to the big slug Y'Golonac. She almost seemed to genuinely enjoy being kidnapped and gave the Hutt a smile of interest.

Y'Golonac chuckled "Ah, what the hell...you gotta die of something, right? Let's invite them all in for a drink!" He waved his hand to the crowd that wanted to lynch Vesper Morgan "To ease your frustrations...."

"To bring peace to all nations..." Niela continued as the crowd listened in surprise.

"A round or two of good drink....." The Hutt followed.

"A hour or two of good kink!" Niela jumped on top of Y'Golonac. "We have combined our powers to offer you all a round of free drinks as a sign of goodwill! And complimentary pretzels"

Everyone looks at them funny for a second, but then shrug. Hey, a free drink is a free drink. Most everyone goes in and cuts the Bounty Hunter some slack. Niela starts caressing big slimy Y'Golonac and whispers in his ear. The Hutt's eyes light up and drool flows out of his mouth. He scoops her up with a flourish using his big tongue, and swoosghes her in his mouth as he slithers back inside to the party. Niela seemed to have made a long held dream come true. She was swirling in a Hutt's mouth like it was a hot tub with a large pink friend that wrestled with her. DNG-69 and DG-6 look at each other and shake their heads, following the happy couple.

Vee Lupp frowns at Vesper and sighs "How many more holes are you going to put into that Jedi temple?" she asked as she qwalked in and proceeded to drown inthe Hutt's hospitality.

Vesper took a deep breath and turned around, and ran into Darth Mammorriss' massive chest, almost engulfed between two large boobs that could strangle a man without needing the powers of the Force. Mammorriss looked down at Vesper, who blushed as she backed out of Boob city. "I like you" Mammorriss suddenly smiled "Your driving is shit, but you have cute eyes" She said with a thick Imperial accent. Darth Mammorriss walked with a heavy sway towards the lounge, and jiggled her way into the bar with diplomatic prowess.

Sador and his mercs caught up with them, out of breath. "Man, following you is a hoot....watching you crash half the traffic on the planet was priceless!" He grinned like an idiot.

Vesper sighed "Sador....shut up." She was tired, though eveything seemed towork out miraculously as everyone forgot about her highway bandit manuevers that disrupted the city.

Sador shrugged. Pasha tried to go up to him and askhim for a drink, but Kashi scooped up the man with a happy growl. Pasha frowned, watching them go inside. There's one more hot guy she won't be dating. Much to Pasha's chagrin, she was immediately scooped up by the sexy but tough female merc that she bumped into twice. "Hi" The woman said in a low inviting sultry voice "I'm Tanith" Tanith scooped Pasha up and grinned as they went inside, while poor Pasha blushed and stammered, trying to explain that Tanith was making a mistake. Pasha tried to explain she was not interested in women, but Tanith shut her up with a deeply awesome kiss. Pasha blushed some more and thought maybe some good solid drinks would help her forget what would most certainly be a night of regrets....

Vesper stood outside. Alone again. Alone, untl she heard familiar theme music play inside. It was Amphia's music, the music she rehearsed to earlier in the day. Amphia was about to take stage. Perhaps the night was not a total loss after all.

Vesper entered the lounge quikly as the crowds cheered the entrance of the very sexy, superbly carved Amphia Beslian. Her golden eyes glowed in the sparkling light of the disco ball that rotating its shiny mirth in all directions. Amphia's outfit was a blue thong out fit that matched her skin, and for one dizzy moment, Vesper thought Amphia was fully naked. Vesper had seen a lot of sexy bodies around tonight, a lot of sexiness from several gorgeous ladies that provided their own kind of temptations. But Amphia blew them all out of the water! Her stunning pole dance, her sensuous skin loving up against its silvery hardness.

She almost floated around that pole, and sent the mind of men into an open pit of fiery desire, an indulgent walkiing fantasy that burned holes in the lustful hearts of those who watched. Vesper's legs

got weak as Amphia danced away. She knew that Amphia danced for her, that the pole was merely a substitute. Amphia spotted Vesper in the audience, making eye contact despite the huge crowd brought in by Vesper's brand of pandemonium. They locked eyes and Amphia gave out some whimpering squeal as she danced that pole until it could almost melt from the heat emanating from Amphia's seductive grind. She slammed herself aginst it and expressed such fiery passion, that Vesper knew she had meant for this to be a private moment between them. In a crowded room of hundreds, Amphia delihted in showing Vesper that they were, in a manner of speaking, having an affair. It was lus, yes, but Amphia's eyes sparkled with an equal innocence. It was Amphia's love that she shared only with the Bounty Hunter that stole her heart. She parted a kiss to Vesper last time in secret, a hundred thouand credit kiss. Now, she hid a secret out in the open, that she would sacrifice her whole body for Vesper's private delight, but with a love that filled her soul even though she was forced to express herself on an animal level for the entertainment of others. Vesper nearly fell out of her chair at what Amphia suggested in her dance. The song end, and Vesper bows before the crowd that went crazy with applause.

The night could have ended with a quiet smile were it not for one obnoxious man who started pawing at Amphia as she tried to leave. Baron Roon had a front row seat and was leaving a puddle of his on slimy drool all over the stage. He tried to grab her to sit at his table. Vesper didbn't even notice that he had ome in. She grimaced at the thought that Roona was probably a regular. She stood up and got angry at the sight of the fat man groping at her one and only.

"Now Baron, you know the rules." Y'Golonac laughed at his futile attempts to hold ono the resisting dancer "Amphia is not for anyone's consumption. You will have to settle for one of my other dancers. She does have a sister...."

Baron Roona was a thug and a slimey beast, and Amphia's dance had worked him into such a state of perversity, he woul have embezzzled the funds of half teh Republic for one night of satisfaction with Amphia, though the sad truth would be that his night of carnal delight probably not last more than a few minutes. The Hutt forbid him from having that delight, But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

 

"I'll give you 300,000 credits, Hutt! A fortune for this wonderful piece of art. She's practically worth more than the lounge itself!!" He slobbered as she tried to pull away. Everyone was starting to boo at him now, getting a littel tired of his theatrics for sex. "Surely there is a price you can name, Mighty Y'Golonac!"

The Hutt chuckled as Niela swirled around and giggled in his mouth. "A price for her, there most certainly is" The Hutt chrtled "And it will be an interesting day when it is within my grasp....but for no, Baron Roona, you must know your place as one of my guests. And there is no dealing with Amphia. Please, take one of my other dancers to entertain you. The fire burning within you for fairer things has clouded your judgement" the Hutt said subtley with a bemused but dangerous smile.

Roona snarled atbteh Hutt, refusing to let go. He slammed Amphia to the table and tried to at least grab a kiss, but she fought him off screaming. Vesper tripped up his bodyguards with a vengeance, smacking them to the ground and parting a path towards the little disgusting fat man. "Hey, Chunky, I got some hot meat for you right here!" Vesper smacked him around and punched him so hard he flew up on stage.

Amphia cried and hugged Vesper a littel too freely. Y'Golonac and Niela both observed how the two seemed to behave together. The Hutt chuckled at Vesper's very focused interest in Amphia. More importantly, he saw Amphia express her feelings for the Bounty Hunter. things were shaping up to become very interesting if Vesper stayed around. And Y'Golonac made a note to himself to not be fooled by any notion from Vesper that she was not in any way interested in the dancer. He would not underestimate Vesper's secret desires.

The Hutt laughed as Amphia ran into the back, but it was a calculated laugh to relax the frowd and soothe the Baron's savaged ego "Come, another free round of drinks for everyone! And two dancers for my good friend, Baron Roona!" The crowd cheered and ordered up for some crazy fun. Two very sexy human dancers carried the horny Baron Roona off to another room. He sneered at the defiant Vesper Morgan, and made sure he took his satisaction out as much as he could with these substitute ladies. Vesper looked at him with disgust, and with sympathy for the women who were odered to entertain him. She bagan to hate this place all over again as she and Y'Golonac stared at each other. The Hutt's expression warned her to tread carefulluy in his domain. Roona was out of line, but the Hutt knew how to control him and his hormones. Vesper was a losse cannon of unpredictability, and his eyes tarnslated to her that she better damn well step carefully with his guests and...with Amphia. Lust was always expected, and it could be controlled. Her wild feelings for Amphia and Amphia's unstoppable love that was momentarily expressed were a dangerous mix, and the Hutt made sure she knew that he would not hesitate to kill her or even his own prized dancer.

Vesper stormed away. She got the hint, so the Hutt stopped worrying and laughed as he swirled the squealing, kinky Niela Skarro in his mouth, tickling her with his huge tongue. the party continued as Vesper made her way to the backstage.

Ready with a standard bribe, she tossed two packs of deathsticks to the guard watching the back stage area "I just want thirty seconds, mate!" She summarized for the guard. It was good enough for him as he tuckled away the smokes and looked the other way. Vesper saw the Twi'lek dancer in a yellow jumpsuit and red boots, a strange outfit for a sexy dancer. Vesper marveled that she could change clothes so fast.

"Hey, honey, I'm sorry he was such bastard." Vesper embraced the blue Twi'lek and tried to hug her from behind. she tried to sneak an intimate kiss on the woman's neck, but teh Twi'lek turned aound and slapped her silly. Vesper fell to the floor as the Twi'lek marched away. "You again!" The woman huffed "I'm not in the mood for perverts! You touch me again and I'll cut your ears off and shove them up your ass so you can hear me better!"

Vesper sat up on the floor and clutched her face. "What the Hell, Amphia?" No good deed goes unpunished, Vesper thought. a moment ago they hugged, now she gets the rough treatment again. It was going to be another long night, and with an angry Baron Roona on top of it all. Vesper wondered if it couldn't get worse...


	5. Passions Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More complications for Vesper as the villain, Baron Roona, kidnaps Amphia, and she also meets Amphia's fiery twin sister Althea.
> 
> Roona and Y'Golonac have a space battle but Vesper Morgan is determined to rescue the woman she loves.

It was a dark night on Coruscant. Several maintenance teams were fixing a major power grid spike around the Jedi Temple and the Senate building.

There was one office in the Senate that was still using power from a small generator. Senator Vee Lupp was working late again, finishing paper work, logistics reports and committee fact finding inquiries. She stayed busy after the bulk of the Senate went to bed.

"Freya, I want you to file these away for me please" She held up a stack of papers. A young, cute looking Mirialan girl came up swiftly and took the papers.

"Yes! I put them to good away!" She smiled. Freya's future had been bleak not too long ago. A serving girl in a dumpster bar of the lower levels, she had been given a second chance by an angel who was rough around the edges. Vesper Morgan had saved her from a terrible fate at the hands of a fat slob. She often dreamed of that night, the night a gorgeous woman came to her rescue. And, oh the rewards she dreamed of giving Vesper in gratitude. Love, devotion, etc...

But Vesper sent her to a better place in the upper levels. Freya worked hard when she reached the surface world. Being in the right place at the right time, Freya was noticed by the administrators and minor officials working in and around the Senate. Somewhere along the way she made a good impression and found herself working with the offices of the powerful and sexy Senator Vee Lupp.

"I'm almost ready to close up. I just have one more thing to take care of" Vee called out as Freya finished filing away the rest of the papers.

Senator Vee adjusted her gorgeous breasts and pressed a button. "Send in the Baron." she called out to the secretary outside her office.

Baron Roona entered as arrogantly as he could, but knew he needed the Senator's assistance in some private matters, some he kept his normal pudgy brand of chauvinism to a minimum.

"Greetings, Senator. I think you know why I am here...." He smiled at her. More than once in the twenty seconds Vee met him she noticed his eyes dance down to her incredible breasts poking at her thin dress. Vee was good at dealing with such men, and she knew exactly how his mind worked.

"You wanted me to draw up a warrant for the arrest of Bounty Hunter Vesper Morgan. The paperwork has just been filed to be processed, my good Baron. In 24 hours, Vesper Morgan will be on the wanted list of all police and Republic Forces in this side of the planet." Vee Lupp was very pragmatic, and took care of the details.

Freya stopped as she worked in the filing room, and listened with horror. She recognized the Baron's voice and stayed back in the room, pretending to work.

"I am looking forward to seeing justice done!" the Baron sat back, a little more relaxed "Society doesn't need such riff raff destroying public property!" He huffed.

"Or punching you in the face in a strip club" Senator Vee concluded with a smirk "But, I understand your grievance." She reassured him before he could respond. he Baron let a small smile creep up his face.

"I shall make my deposit to your account in the morning. A pleasure doing business with you." He got up and prepared to leave.

"Oh, My assistant will show you out. Freya!" The Senator called to her assistant. Freya, remembering the night she was nearly violated by this pig of a man, was terrified to go out and be recognized. "Freya, Please show the Baron out" Vee Lupp turned to look at the filing door. the Baron took quick opportunity to study her gorgeous ass and stored it away for a more suitable time to reflect upon.

"Freya! Please show the Baron out" The senator finally went into the file room and looked at her assistant. "Something wrong? It's just a client. No need to be shy."

Freya shook her head, barely able to speak "The Baron....he is a bad man" She looked at the Senator with apprehension "Please no I"

The Senator tilted her head but saw the girl was quite shaken. Vee Lupp finally went over and pressed their bodies together. She smiled and caressed Freya's hair. "Freya, go and show the Baron to the door....Momma will give you the nice touch..." Freya had apparently made a very good impression on Senator Vee Lupp when she was brought in. Freya blushed a deep red. She liked when 'Momma' gave her the nice touch. Vee Lupp pressed her huge boobs against the small Mirialan girl with bad the bad accent to really give incentive.

"Okay" Freya sighed "Please be there. The Baron is a bad man. The Baron tried bad stuff with Freya...."

"Well, the Baron won't do anything here. Now go show him out" Vee Lupp smiled at the girl's accent, and gently smacked her soft ass to move her along. Freya quickly walked out and kept her head down. the Baron, quite full of himself, simply nodded and moved to the door. Freya sighed in relief as she closed the door after the Baron left.

"See, there's nothing to be afraid of, Freya. the man was leaving." The Senator moved away from the desk after turning off all the lights. She took Freya by the hand and lay her down on the couch.

"But, he's going after the Vesper Morgan." Freya was also concerned for the one person who saved her from danger. As much as she liked when the Senator played 'nice touch' games, she couldn't let the Baron get Vesper.

The Senator hushed her with a finger to her lips. Vee Lupp kissed her passionately and deeply. Young Freya melted like butter. the Senator was very good with her 'nice touches'. Vee crept her soft hands up Freya's shirt and caressed her nice smaller boobs.

Freya Blushed as she arched her back and squirmed on the couch. Vee Lupp enjoyed the way Freya always treated each night with the Senator like she was losing her virginity all over again. Freya contorted her face with a smile as the Senator kissed her chest and slowly pulled her pants off. Vee Lupp grinned at the tense young woman as she seduced her intimately

Freya sang in a new language as she was absorbed completely by Vee Lupp's kisses. Her orgasm was legendary that night, causing her to momentarily forget about the Baron and his plans to not only arrest Vesper Morgan, but to complete another horrible scheme.

 

The Baron entered his shuttle and pressed a button. "Mr Skarro, are your commandos in place?" The Baron called out to the mysterious Maximillian Skarro, a rival of Y'Golonac the Hutt.

Skarro had been waiting to get revenge ever since his daughter was kidnapped and held as leverage against the crime lord. Skarro's daughter Niela was not only kidnapped, but he endured the humiliating fact that Niela ejoyed being with the Hutt and made no effort to escape back to the Fortress where Maximillian plotted revenge. Baron assured Skarro that revenge would be had this night against the Hutt....and the Bounty hunter that kidnapped Niela.

"My commandos are ready. Just give the order." Skarro confirmed. The Baron sat back and sipped an exotic yellow drink. "I want Amphia Belsian brought to my shuttle, and I want it clear....she is to be unharmed, and....unspoiled." Roona grinned, a hint of drool escaped his prison of a mouth. He would have the prize tonight, and the Hutt would learn the price of teasing him so much with this flower. Roona would also wanted Vesper to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would take that treasure she coveted, and he would enjoy it fully while she rotted in prison.

 

Vesper woke up in her hammock. She had designed several strategic places to sleep on her ship during her adventures. She had her normal bed quarters, but also a mattress in storage, a hammock in the small cargo bay, a beanbag chair in the recreation area and a pile of pillows in engineering. Vesper had enjoyed sleeping when she was not up to her neck in danger and trouble.

She yawned as she wandered over to the kitchen station and poured some hot Java juice. "Hey, Kashi!" She called out. Kashi mumbled, not wanting to get out of bed "I got breakfast. You want t-"

An explosion rocked the area. The entire ship shook and rumbled. Vesper spilled the java everywhere around her, feeling a brief flash of hot liquid on her shirt. "Moradin's balls, what the hell was that?" She shouted as she grabbed a part of the ship and held on for dear life.

Kashi was thrown out of her bed by the shock wave that erupted. She growled angrily and ran to the cockpit. Vesper followed but was convinced something had exploded nearby.

"It wasn't us, Kashi" she looked around, scanning the area on the computer. "An explosive was used....on the Candy store!!" A sudden jolt of fear went through Vesper. She ran for the exit hatch "Start up the engines, Kashi! In case we need to blast out of here!"

Vesper raced towards the dance hall. A huge hole had been blown in the side strategically. Smoke was everywhere, dancers were screaming, running, and laser blasts could be heard within the building. Vesper held her blaster carbine in a prepared position as she took careful steps into the building.

"Amphia!!" Vesper shouted as she went into the main lounge. Small fires were everywhere. She spotted Y'Golonac's merc guards shooting at invading soldiers. They seemed to look like mercs as well. Vesper took some shots at invaders, covering some of the Dance hall guards. They had gotten used to seeing Vesper around, and appreciated her assistance. In the days she had first come to the Candy Store, she had proven herself tough and able to hold her own when a fight broke out or if a patron had become unruly.

She now proved that she was capable in a firefight as well. Vesper took down three more mercs as explosions lit up the lounge and fires burned the grand curtains in the old dance hall.

"Vesper!" A guard yelled from behind a row of seats in the old auditorium.

She dove nearby, avoiding laser fire, and tried to talk from behind the seats. "What the hell is all this shit? Huh? Who ARE these guys?"

"We think they're Skarro's boys!" The guard replied. He jumped up and strafed the stage area where the enemy took cover. He ducked back down as the mercs returned fire at him.

"I guess the old man wants his daughter back!" Vesper frowned "He could have just asked nicely, though I think she was beginning to like it here!"

An explosion rocked an old ticket booth nearby, a room of a quaint, bygone era, now wrecked and burnt beyond value. The guard leaned up to the seat where Vesper hid. "That's the funny thing about all this....they didn't want Niela Skarro!"

"What?" She asked, astounded. "Well?"

"They took The Hutt's best Dancer!"

"Best Dancer? You mean...?"

"Amphia! Amphia has been taken."

Vesper's eyes lit up in fear and anger. The stakes were now greater than she had realized, but it made sense. Amphia was the most wanted piece of ass on all Coruscant. The Hutt would dangle her front of powerful, wealthy, terrible men. It should have been obvious that sooner or later somebody would go to extremes to claim Amphia as a trophy, a treasure many men wanted to explore. Someone was about to claim that great treasure....and the thought of such a thing filled Vesper with rage.

She crawled forward in the auditorium and fired at two more mercs and ran up to the stage.

"Miss Morgan!! Help me!! I seem to be in a jam!" It was DG-6. He had his legs blown off in the combat, and currently was lodged under a metal beam from the ceiling at the back of the stage. Vesper jumped up on stage and clobbered two more mercs and fired up in the rafters at a third, sending him plummeting through the weakened floor

"I'm coming, Mr G!" She rolled and jumped from cover to cover as the battle raged on. She gave the guards an opening to advance into the back of the dance hall. Vesper reached DG-6. Some of his wires were melted and an eye had some cracks in its fiberglass design.

"Oh thank goodness, I just need you to pull me out from under this dreadful mess!" The droid expressed incredible gratitude as she freed him from the debris. "I will be alright. I can crawl to safety, but you must get to Miss Amphia!"

"Isn't this a bit excessive for a kidnapping?" A blast shot past her ear. She turned and nailed another Merc trying to take back the stage.

"Men doing crazy things to get sex. It's in their nature. I'm sure sex has caused a few wars now and again." DG-6 shrugged.

"Point taken. You going to be ok?" Vesper scanned the area for more targets.

She heard a scream from the dressing room areas. DG-6 nudged her on "Go! She is the Hutt's prize dancer! She cannot fall into enemy hands!"

"Right! I'm on it!" Vesper moved like a cat through a door and down a hallway with sparks and fires lighting her way. She made her way to Amphia's dressing room....or what was left of it...

She was scared some more "AMPHIA!!" She cried out. Kashi reported to her that a ship was taking off. She readied herself to turn around and exit after them, when she ran into the Twi'lek Dancer.

"Amphia, you're safe" Vesper tried to hold her, but the Twi'lek pushed her away.

"What are you doing?? I'm not Amphia!"

"What? what are you talking about? Who are you?"

The Twi'lek responded by slapping Vesper in frustration. Vesper fell to the floor, and rubbed her jaw. She suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah...it's you. My mistake!"

Vesper got up and faced the Twi'lek. "We've got to hurry! They're taking her!"

"Who are you? You look like Vesper! You sound like her! But you hit like a man.....what the hell?"

The dancer looked at her apologetically. "I'm....her sister, Althea." Vesper's jaw dropped and she was speechless. But time was wasting away, and Vesper had a ship to catch.

"Well, come on, slugger! We have to get her back!" they ran for Vesper's ship.....

 

Vesper led a charge that seemed to build momentum. She made her way through smoky hallways and debris filled dance rooms. Most of the enemy mercs left once they achieved their original goal to create confusion and kidnap the prize dancer Amphia. The few that remained were picked off quickly. Vesper didn't mess around and blasted any she came across. Most of Y'Golonac's bodyguards and security, having been pinned down by the intruders, watched in amazement as Vesper and Kashi rolled over any opposition. Exits that were blocked had been cleared by Kashi's grenade launcher. Snipers hiding in various areas got nailed by Vesper and her blaster pistol. Vesper looked back only once to realize she now had a parade of soldiers, dancers and drunk patrons waving weapons like a mob, making their way to the parking lot of parked space ships.

Kashi growled and pointed at a particular brigand ship speeding away in the dark night sky. "Bingo was his Name-O!" Vesper shouted. She looked back at everyone "Who wants to fuck up Coruscant with a mindless chase through the city!??" She shouted. Everyone cheered like a pack of rabid sports fans. She turned to run to her ship....

....And is stopped cold by Republic police guards, led by Senator Vee Lupp. The entire momentum of the crowd had halted in those two seconds after she spoke. Vesper didn't know whether to be irritated by the ill timed interruption of misguided authorities or be dazzled by the Senator's glittery bikini armor and big pistol that made men envious.

"Vesper Morgan!" The Senator called out to her with the sweetness of a violin, but with just enough stern abruptness to end the chase before it even begins. "You're under arrest for a series of crimes against the city of Coruscant."

"The city can just bite me!" Vesper replied with sarcasm "I've got a boat to catch!" Vesper was about to move past when the police all raised their guns to stop her or anyone else from moving on.

Senator Vee Lupp looked at her and smiled "This party has come to an end! You will all turn around and go home!" The Senator ignored all pleas or charges of a kidnapping in progress.

Vesper was particularly floored by the duplicity of Vee Lupp's actions. "A Dancer has been kidnapped! You've got to stop that ship!" Vesper yelled.

The Senator simply looked at her and smiled. "My only task is to arrest you and anyone else who chooses to resist my authority! One dancer is hardly a concern. I'm sure she is joy riding with a wealthy man wearing a bad toupee. I'm sure it is not my concern what that ship is up to." She walks up to Vesper with swaying hips and her breasts bubbling over from the skimpy combat armor. She pressed her body up against Vesper and smiled bigger.

"Would it concern you that the Hutt's prized dancer has been taken!? Amphia has been taken!" Vesper hoped that the reputation of the Hutt would protect her. She was half right. Senator Vee Lupp's eyes got wide for a split second, and her face scrunched in anger. Vesper suspected she had been double crossed by someone, but that didn't stop her from barking that Vesper and her crew were to be arrested. Vesper, Kashi and Althea were taken away, while the crowd was about to be dispersed.

Y'Golonac the Hutt slithered out from the safety of his underground bunker. It was built for just such an emergency, with his own secret stash of dancers kept there for food and entertainment. The slobbering Hutt bellowed orders in its native Huttese at everyone. The Hutt carried the legless droid servant DG-6 on its back with the very sexy Niela Skarro.

DG-6 cleared its throat. It wasn't a real clearing the throat, but more like a programmed quirk to make DG all the more relatable as a droid. "*ahem* The Mighty Devourer, Y'Golonac the Hutt is most displeased with this heinous act against his person, and he considers the attackers very fortunate he was not able to join battle because of his lack of opposable thumbs..." DG-6 takes a moment to proverbially "roll his eyes" at the notion, then continues "His most sacred Hutt of all Hutts has been deprived of his most valued possession, the lovely Amphia!"

DG-6 lets that soak in for everyone now realizes that the stakes are about go up "Therefore....he has announced that the person or persons, sentients, carbon based life forms, etcetera etcetera. who bring back his beautiful, talented gem, unscathed and unspoiled shall receive a sum reward of 500,000 credits and a lifetime supply of nerfburgers from our kitchen cook!"

The crowd was awestruck by the Hutt's desperation. DG-6 looked around at them, a little astonished. "What? Do I have to send fucking invitations?? MOVE YOUR ASSES!!"

The Senator stepped in to deflate the situation. "THIS is a crime within Republic jurisdiction, and not for a bunch of thugs and pirates and Hutt suckers!" She barked "If ANYONE tries to interfere with Republic justice, The Navy will take action against you!"

Everyone scattered to beg borrow or steal a ship to get to the fleeing craft that was about to hit the atmosphere. Even the police scrambled for a piece of that retirement bounty. Senator Vee Lupp found herself alone, but still determined to take Vesper in.

"Can't you see, Senator? You can't stop this! Amphia is an even hotter commodity than bota from the outer rim! Let us go so we can help make justice happen....or at the very least, I'll give you a large share of the reward!" Vesper hoped political greed would prevail.

She was wrong again. "I have an advantage over the rest of these noobs." She smiled and led them into a prison shuttle, locking them in. "I know who took her!" Vee Lupp closed and locked the shuttle, then called her saucy new friend Darth Mammorruss to the scene as she hopped on a speeder bike to get to her ship. "Mammorruss! Meet me at the Senate hangar bay. We have a juicy new target to acquire...."

Vee looked over at the now bored Y'Golonac and smiled. He could count on her to return Amphia. The Hutt made his way to the police shuttle and chuckled at Vesper, who could only sit there as the Hutt gloated. "I guess you're not as good as you thought, Vesper!" The Hutt smiled. He had started to observe Vesper and Amphia more closely, and he did not like the concluding notions that his observations seemed to be leading to.

"Get us out of here! You need everyone to go after Amphia!" The Hutt laughed, and looked at them all. Even Althea looked at her boss with a confused expression.

He made it clear she was an obstacle to his agendas. "I know what you really want, Vesper Morgan! I see it in your eyes when Amphia dances near you. You two share an emotion that could jeopardize everything I work for. Oh Althea, do you not realize that this Bounty Hunter wants your sister for the same reason all men do? Perhaps you two should fall in love and not worry about anything else. I have plenty of people going after Amphia. Vee Lupp's naval fleet is no match for my mercenaries!"

Niela did not make things easier for Vesper. She enjoyed the Hutt's company, and was bored with this conversation. "Muffky," She purred in the Hutt's ear "I wanna go back inside. I wanna go swimming!" She giggled and kissed the hulking brute on the side. Y'Golonac's eyes lit up and his grin got sloppier with saliva.

"I wish you well, Vesper. I will think of you when Amphia goes back to giving lap dances for my wealthy clients! All except for the one who kidnapped her!"

Vesper watched the Hutt slither off. She kicked the door. Kashi grumbled about the Hutt. Althea looked down at her feet.

"I suppose even a prized Dancer is still just a toy for him to shrug at." She closed her eyes and dreamed impossible dreams of Amphia's safety. She sighed. "Thank you for trying."

Vesper looked at her with confused Scrutiny. "I don't get it. You're Amphia's twin but she is valued by the Hutt? Why doesn't he use you and pretend or present you as a set?"

Althea became quiet as Vesper looked her over. "Althea, I know you're worried, I am too. But none of this makes any sense!"

The dancer scrunched her face in anger. "Those intruders captured me at first, but....they knew I was not Amphia. There is a way to tell us apart...."

"What are you talking about?" Vesper waited for an answer. Althea was silent. "ALTHEA!" Vesper got frantic "You slapped me plenty of times for mistaken identity, I think I'm entitled to know!"

Althea shot the Bounty Hunter a look. A tear fell down her face, but she wiped it away. "I'm not a virgin, Vesper. They had a machine that could...examine me. That's why the Hutt never presents me on the Dance floor......because even though I am Amphia's twin, I am not as....valuable!" She voice quivered at the thought "Once, Amphia and I shared that priority, we were both considered gems for the Hutt to dangle. I found love, though....and one night of passion cost me my dignity, my status....my lover. The Hutt had him dissolved in acid for the crime of deflowering me!" She held back a few tears. "The only thing that kept me alive was Amphia, or else the Hutt would surely have punished me."

Kashi whimpered and Vesper looked away, trying not to embarrass Althea. "I'm sorry about your situation."

Althea looked at her "She loves you, you know? She talks about you in the dressing room. draws your pictures on the wall. She dreams about you, Vesper. Which is why we have to get out of here! If you don't save her, nobody will. Those men are a pack of horny gundarks and they will do terrible things to her!"

"Well, I'm a bit stuck! I have no one to open these damn doors!" Vesper pounded the door. It clicked and opened quietly. Everybody looked at it, amazed. On the other side of the door was a small Mirialan girl who giggled as she poked her head around the door. It was Freya. They also heard a familiar man's voice. Sador the Mandalorian.

"Are they in there?" He asked. He poked his head in as well. "Well, I'll be a-"

Vesper and the others jumped out "Took you long enough! We got trouble right here in Coruscant city, With a capital T, that rhymes with D and that spells Dancer! You up for a joyride?"

Freya hugged Vesper and smiled "Oh Vesper!" she purred "I give you some snoo snoo!" Freya kissed Vesper's cheek and blushed as she groped a little at the Bounty Hunter's nice breasts.

Vesper gently pulled her hands away "Okay, that's enough of that. No touchy touchy right now! Sador? You in?"

Sador raised an eyebrow "Well, can I have the touchy touchy with Kashi Kashi?" he grinned, Kashi rolled her eyes with a low growl, however gave him a spank on the butt just for kicks.

Vesper waved them all to follow her "Good lord, people! Stop grabbing at the boobs, they're just blobs of flesh. Ain't nothing special about them!" Vesper's declaration was met with a moment of skepticism. Kashi growled a contrary point, Freya blushed and grinned as she stared at Vesper's amazing chest, and Sador simply chuckled the way men do when someone even says the word 'Boobs'. Vesper smirked her face to one side, realizing it was a mistake to expect people to not be juvenile about women's naughty bits. "Fine, you guys can fly with us, but don't touch anything! Now, we just need to find out who grabbed Amphia. Skarro's boys may have attacked us, but the escaping ship is flying in the opposite direction!"

Freya jumped a little, ready to give the revelation. "It is Baron Roona! He bribed the Senator...."

Vesper almost smiled at the thought of getting a chance to blow the Baron's nutsack off. "We don't have a moment to lose! Even if he has a tiny Sarlaac, she is still in danger!" They run on board the ship. Kashi and Vesper hop into their seats and punch up the engines.

"We go bye bye?" Freya sat behind them in the cockpit.

Vesper flipped a few switches and put on her headset "Hold onto your butts. We go bye bye!" The ship took off like a mynock out of Hell!


	6. Passions Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesper and her friends rush to Baron Roona's pleasure Yacht, past pirates and Republic ships to makea daring rescue for Amphia. Vesper proves that Love is more valued than all the wealth in the galaxy.

Amphia was carefully dragged around the pleasure yacht. She struggled,kicked and clawed. The guards, rough looking goons, were surprisingly gentle with her, as per orders by Baron Roona. Under other circumstances, she might have been grateful to be captured away from Y'golonac the Hutt, but sometimes it's better to stay with the Devil you know....

Amphia was layed down on a huge bed in a luxurious chamber. She felt wonderful for only a few seconds. It was a green bed, and very soft. The pillows were so huge and fluffy she could have died happy were it not for who she saw next. Baron Roona entered in his uniform. Though he was eager to take Amphia as his prize, he had to make sure his ship was at a safe distance. Skarro's men might throw everyone off, but he wasn't taking any chances. He had to assume Y'Golonac would come after him with allies and a whole host of scum and villainy. But Amphia would be worth it, worth every moment. He almost drooled as he saw her there, spread out on the covers like creamy butter on bread.

"Roona!" she sneered "You will regret this offense! The Hutt will come after me and he will not be forgiving!" Amphia tried to look menacing, and maybe Roona was terrified. But he made sure not to show it.

He walked up to her casually "Y'Golonac has probably already found another dancer by now." he giggled a very annoying laugh that frightened her.

But she doubled her efforts "He will find you, and he will kill you."

"That may be..." he sighed "That may be. But not before I claim my prize!" He smiled at her. Amphia held herself in a defensive position, ready to kick and scratch, but Roona waved her off "Oh fear not, my dear. I must slip away with my fleet. Senator Vee Lupp has graciously given me a flotilla of Republic ships to help escort us away to a whimsical fantasy where we will enjoy each other.....and you WILL enjoy my company. I'm having a shock collar placed on you after I go to the bridge to coordinate fleet operations. When I return for our night of.....exploration. You will be pleasing in your words and deeds or else....well, you get the idea."

"I will be dead when you return!" Amphia threatened.

"No. You will not. I offer you a better life as my concubine and mistress. My wife.....*sigh*, She just lays there like a sack of potatoes when we make love. I need someone vibrant and new, someone who will have a new energy for me!" He grips her arms and forces her close to him "I will return...."

Amphia looks away and feels sick from his sour breath on her face. Roona leaves and guards enter to place the shock collar on her. A slave is still a slave, and all she has been able to do is jump from one cage to another.

Roona had bigger worries. True he would share his passion with Amphia, but attacking a Hutt was no laughing matter. He made sure the fleet was combat ready in case the Hutt made a move before he could jump to a safe location.

As he entered the bridge, his deck officer stood at attention, but already had bad tidings.

"Sir, we are being hailed!" Roona hesitated, but signaled for a screen to be activated. Y'Golonac the Hutt and the saucy blonde Niela both smiled in anticipation at the other end.

The Hutt was cordial, even as Roona felt his courage shrivel up like his manhood. "My dear Baron!" Y'Golonac cheered "I congratulate you on the exciting challenge you have presented. I regret it means we must cut short your....association with my establishment..." The Hutt laughed deeply. Roona took a deep breath and stared at Y'Golonac. There was no talking out of this. "Come Roona, you knew there would be consequences for not taming you desires!"

"For all the money I have spent in your cheap diner strip club, I should be entitled to some compensation, and Amphia is a prize worthy of my tastes!"

The Hutt and Niela laughed even louder. "You are a spineless little man, Roona, and soon you will taste my vengeance. I will merely destroy your Republic fleet with my minions....but if you have touched my Dancer..." Y'Golonac gets deadly serious "Then I will have your life as well. And no amount of riches or diplomatic prestige can save you!"

"You're nothing but a fat worm that plays with women you don't deserve!"

The Hutt started waving him off, bored "Your insults tire me. You are not so creative or clever Roona. I will get my Dancer back...."

The bridge came alive with alarms and klaxxons as a fleet of mercenaries and pirates, dozens of ships of all shapes and sizes fell out of hyperjump at that moment. Roona's face went pale as Y'Golonac slurped his lips with his slimy tongue and leaned to the screen...

"....And you will lose everything!"

The Hutt fleet opened fired with the fury of a thousand bright meteors coming at the Baron's Republic naval group. "ALL ships, fire at will!" Roona screeched as the communication screen went dead.

 

Meanwhile Vesper and her new crew made their way through the atmosphere. Kashi growled as they tried to calculate where Baron Roona would go. "I know, but we're off to a late start!" Vesper smacked Kashi's shoulder. "Now if we can just find where Roona's ship went!"

Sador looked out the window and pointed "Let's ask one of them!"

Everyone could see a huge space battle was commencing between Republic ships commanded by Baron Roona and the Pirate fleet run by Y'Golonac the Hutt.

"Hold onto your butts! It's about to get bumpy! Sador! Althea, there are gun ports to be operated. I can put them on automatic, but..."

Sador patted Vesper's shoulder as they flew into the maelstrom of combat "I understand. this is where I put myself to good use..." He and Althea ran to a ladder in the center of the room and climbed to their posts. Sador started firing away as Pirate fighters swarmed around them.

Kashi growled with apprehension as laser blasts flew by from every direction and in every color. Streaks of red, green and blue traveled by, and ships of all sizes were blasting at each other. Republic fighters were just as menacing as the pirates.

Senator Vee Lupp popped up on a communication screen in front of Vesper. She was not happy "Vesper Morgan!" She frowned "We are in the middle of a pirate infestation, and you are violating an official Republic military operation!"

Vesper wasn't in the mood as she flew loops around an pirate cruiser that was blowing up section by section. She flew her ship off towards the Republic ships surrounding the pleasure yacht.

"You know, Senator, we have a saying where I come from, and you're full of it!" Vesper shut off the screen and flew like a wild weasel to avoid a trail of missiles that slammed into a Republic destroyer next to her.

 

Senator Vee Lupp watched the battle in her command ship from a safe distance. The Sith Darth Mammorruss walked up next to her and smiled. "Too bad we are not partaking in the glory of combat. My nipples get hard just thinking about tangling with all those long hard ships full of naval sea men aching for action. Really, Vee, why must we sit here?" She purred sadly and pressed her huge tits into Vee Lupp's back.

"Because I'm not a dumb brute like all these pirates. We will let them beat each other to a pulp, then we will sweep in and clean up the remaining ships. Between Roona's arrogance and the Hutt's outrageous reward, they will be pounding each other to scrap soon." The Senator snorted in contempt.

Mammorruss was flanked on both sides by two Sith minions, bright looking red heads with gorgeous Sith eyes and vicious smiles. They wore thick black cloaks, but did not hide their large breasts that almost overflowed from their gothic outfits. Not as large as Mammorruss, but they were certainly impressive. The minions purred quietly as Mammorruss fondled the Senator. Mammorruss grabbed Vee Lupp's awesome breasts and squeezed them greedily from behind and caressed her soft ass. The Sith whispered in the Senator's ear "What about Vesper Morgan? You should have brought her on board....we could have had a fivesome!" Mammorruss smiled and thought of her minions and the Senator in a glorious Orgasmic cacophony of boobs and butts everywhere for the indulging. The minions smiled and sort of giggled at the thought of glorious Sith sex to corrupt the citizens of the Republic....

Vee Lupp was not as particularly lusty without having an agenda. "Vesper Morgan is more trouble than she's worth, no matter how hot she looks. If she comes anywhere within this battle, I'll make sure she gets roasted for interfering!""

Mammorruss's eyes turned red "Shame, she had some awesome boobs, or do you even like sex anymore?"

"Hush, child" Vee Lupp looked ahead at the battle, but held a small smirk.

 

Vesper blasted past ships getting blown apart. Some fighters tried to nail her, but Sador and Althea picked off anyone flying at them from behind.

"I got a lock on Roona's ship. The only bright red yacht in the battle, and it's retreating!!" Vesper called out. She frowned. Only Roona could have bought such a gaudy looking ship, to compensate for things best left to the imagination.

Freya clutched her seat, a paler version of herself. "Oh Vesper? I not too good. My stomach go bye bye...." The little Mirialan girl was not used to space combat, and the excitement of nearly getting blown to pieces has given way to terror, but she simply closed her eyes rather than shriek at every explosion and hostile action happening outside the cockpit window.

"Tell me about it!" Vesper gritted her teeth as the flew between two war hulks beating the piss out of each other with cannon barrages.

Vesper had also said bye bye to her stomach, but was wired on adrenalin watching everything around her and steering clear of combat between capital ships. The huge pirate cruisers and Republic cruisers went at it, and the Republic was destined to win with better quality and training, but it was still intense....

"So, how are we pulling off this rescue again?" Sador asked. He was blasting away at enemy fighters that got too close.

Vesper grimaced as she answered into her headset "I'm making this up as I go, so cut me some slack! Keep your eyes out on those fighters!"

Althea, in the other gun pod, got a little annoyed "So, we don't quite know what we're doing yet, is THAT it?"

Sador shrugged and frown "Well, she's the brains of this operation, sweetheart."

A small blast rocked the ship as they get too close to one of the cruisers

"Remind me to kick you in the nuts when all this is over, Sador! Kashi, see if you can boost the deflectors on our ass, I'm feeling a little vulnerable!"

Kashi growled and adjusted some switches. Vesper steered her ship past another clusterfuck of ships engaged in serious brawling. A Republic ship near them started popping escape pods by the dozens as its structure started to collapsed and explode.

A Mercenary captain burst onto Vesper communication channel and was yelling at her. It was a Bith rogue in armor yelling in an annoying language at how Vesper's ship was constantly in the way. Vesper just shut shouted at him "Yeah? Well DOUBLE DUMBASS to YOU!" She kicked the communications panel, shutting off the screen before the Bith could yell back. In a fit of frustration she grabbed one of her candies, a lollipop, ripped the wrapper off with her teeth while steering with one hand and hit the acceleration. Everyone felt the jolt of extra speed.

"Whoa, hang on there, captain!" Althea called out as she was jerked around "What's happening?"

Vesper grinned evilly with the sucker in her mouth "I got a plan, and none of you are gonna like it!" She looked over at Kashi, who just shook her head. Vesper was on the jazz, only this time the trail of destruction she normally left behind was valid since it was an actual warzone.

Y'Golonac the Hutt, observing the battle from a safe location, noticed and recognized Vesper's ship blasting through the fight. She was going to get to Amphia first....

Niela frowned "Vesper! You're not going to let her win, are you, Muffky?" she sang in his ear. The Hutt licked his slobbering lips and gave out a *pfft* noise. "I want Vesper Morgan obliterated! All ships, I will place a bounty for her hide! 50,000 credits! GO!!"

Of course, Destiny being the bitch that it was, Senator Vee Lupp also spotted Vesper's ship, dodging missiles, blaster fire, debris, and getting closer to Baron Roona's ship. Darth Mammorruss smiled with a twinkle of lust in her eyes "Mmm, she must want that dancer real bad. She's flying with some serious determination!"

Vee Lupp sighed. "Well at least the damage she's causing isn't on Coruscant. Still, if she screws this up and gets Roona killed, I'll be filling out paperwork until I die. Commander!" She calls out to an officer overlooking the battle map

"Yes, Senator Lupp?" He looked up at her.

Vee Lupp strolled over to him at the war table, and made damn sure she jiggled her soft breasts enough to get his complete attention "I want that ship captured or destroyed!"

The officer cleared his throat and glanced only for a second at her gorgeous tits. She smiled just enough to hint at a possible carnal reward for his success. He did not hesitate to send portions of the fleet to pursue Vesper.

 

"Is it me or is the room getting warmer?" Sador frowned as he saw more ships coming into view. Althea was also overwhelmed by the number of ships and fighters that seemed to pay attention to them. Freya was looking over scanners and her eyes got wider as she stared at the radar. There were a lot of blips on the scanner following them. Large blips.

"Vesper!" Freya called out "They all want to kill on us! And Roona....his ship....it be jump to go!"

Vesper realized that something was up. Roona's ship was about to make the jump to hyperspace. Her escape was going to be a close one as she focused on the yachts hangar bay. "Hold onto your butts!" She yelled.

 

Baron Roona stood on the bridge and prepped for light speed. The bridge officer counted down, all he had to do was wait. But his confidence got shaky when he saw Vesper's ship plowing towards his at breakneck speed....followed by half the ships of both fleets, still blasting the piss out of each other as they followed. The bridge started scrambling, trying to evade, or brace for impact

Vesper could feel the heat of the battle hot on her tail, and she could hear the anxious sarcasm coming from both Sador and Althea. She gripped her controls and stared at Roona's ship. Its engines started to glow that funny glow when it is about to charge up and exit into hyperspace.

By this time, Kashi and Freya were holding each other like a couple screaming girls at a cheesy pop concert, only they were screaming in the final levels of terror, since Vesper was not slowing down, but speeding up.

Baron Roona sighed. Even though hyperjump would be in 5 seconds, he knew Vesper was going to totally fuck up his plans. "I hate that wopman. I really really hate that woman." he muttered and grabbed his personal blaster pistol.

"RAMMING SPEEEEEEEEEED!!!!!" Vesper shouted, wideeyed. Everyone on board cursed in the ancient languages of their race, bracing like it was an out of control roller coaster ride.

Vesper punched through the hangar bay and smashed down in a horrible landing. The pleasure yacht was very spacious, though, and gave her room to kerfluffle the ship to a complete stop. The Yacht jumps into hyperspace, leaving two huge fleets of ships in what looked to be the first 300 vehicle pile up ever seen in space. The pirates and Republic naval forces looked at felt like a can of smashed assholes. Senator Vee Lupp and Y'Golonac facepalmed almost simultaneously at the unbelievable failure. The whole battle practically came to an end right there.

"Kashi, with me. Freya, don't let anyone in until we get back!" Vesper tossed her pal Kashi a gun. They ran for the exit. "Everyone sit tight, we'll be back with Amphia!"

Vesper and Kashi ran out of the ship. The klaxxon alarms blared as they ran to the nearest door. Kashi gowled at how big the ship was and that they might not find Amphia. Vesper opened the door, and was met by guards.

"There she is! Blast her!" They opened fired.

Vesper and Kashi pressed their backs to the wall on either side of the door. "We're heading in the right direction..." she muttered. She held up a smoke bomb. Kashi grinned as she tossed it down the hallway. The explosion stuns the guards, and Kashi rushes in and bowls them over. "Yeah!" Vesper follows.

They rush down the hall. Kashi breaks out a tracking device and growls, pointing down one a direction. More guards show up in pursuit. Vesper pressed her back to Kashi and kept them under a suppressed fire. When she needed to reload, she and Kashi twisted around, and the wookie kept them occupied. Baron Roona appeared in front of Vesper, with Amphia in his arm, a gun to her head!

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed. You've made an even dumber move than any of the dumb moves you've committed to in the past" Vesper sneered and raised her pistol.

Roona jammed the barrel into Amphia's neck. "Everyone wants this whore, but I had the guts to get her! You have caused so much trouble, I am going to kill you in a very special way!" Roona grinned and licked Amphia in the most disgusting way possible.

"I think you're not only dumb you're delusional!" Vesper took several fast steps, but halts when a huge hulking gold plated droid steps in front of Roona and Amphia.

Amphia screamed "Run!!! Run, Vesper!" Roona yanked her by the lekku and laughed

"Prepare to meet your doom, and know that I will take Amphia, use her and then dump her into a whore house when I'm finished!"

Vesper burned wih rage as she fired at the droid "You say that word one more time and I'll kill you!"

The droid swatted her like a fly. Kashi grabbed her and helped her up. The guards fled as they saw Roona's giant toy coming down the hall.

Roona smirked "What? Whore? Why do you even bother, Vesper Morgan?? Because that's what this whole war is about! A useless WHORE!" Amphia closed her eyes and cried as Roona dragged her with him. He barked orders at the Minotawn, his droid with strong crushing arms.

"Minotawn!" he yelled "KILL Vesper Morgan and make the wookie into a nice rug for my fireplace!"

Kashi growled and fired at the droid, but the armor was good. It walked forward with menacing pincer hands, hands that were ready to crush Vesper.

"Well shit!" Vesper frowned. She saw Roona drag Amphia away, no doubt to commence with his pathetic conquest. Kashi grappled with the Minotawn, but it tossed the wookie off to the side like bad bread to the ducks.

Roona's guards covered Vesper's only escape, and started firing into the corridor. Vesper went to Kashi, who was laying on the floor, nursing a headache from the big droid. Blasterfire erupted all around. The guards had no fear of destroying the Minotawn, so they just fired wildly, hoping to hit Vesper and Kashi. Vesper's armor could deflect some shots, but it was only a matter of time before they were toast. Vesper sat with Kashi as the droid loomed above them.

Kashi growled some final words. Vesper nodded and sighed. "She was, old friend.....she was, is....and will always have been worth this....I can't think of a better reason to die..."

The droid flexes its crushing hands and prepares to deal a killing blow. The shooting from the guards stopped. At least, Vesper noticed there were no more blasts coming at them, but she could still hear blaster fire. She and Kashi leaned over and looked down the corridor. The guards were having a shootout with someone else...

Freya screamed bloody murder and fired wildly, so viciously the guards freaked out at the tiny Mirialan girl strafing them with a huge blaster carbine. Vesper blinked and could not believe her eyes and ears. The guards ran down another corridor, and for two seconds, Freya could be seen running by and firing and laughing. "I gonna forg you up, you sum bagels! You forging iceholes!! I is gonna be the cold forg of your bleeding ballsacolonees!!!" she shouted as she chased them.

The Minotawn also stared down the corridor in disbelief. It looked at Vesper as she looked down the there and then looked at the Minotawn. For a moment, they were quietly surprised. Vesper finally shrugged "Well, she certainly has spirit. You gonna kill me or what?"

The Minotawn beeped an approving signal and prepared to strike. Sador ran around the corner with another huge honking gun

"OR WHAT!" he answered Vesper. The droid looked at Sador for a second. Sador was carrying a mandolorian hand held cannon and blew a nice sized hole in the Minotawn's chest. The droid looked down at its gaping wound, and promptly fell over.

"Yeah!" Sador cheered as he raised his gun. Vesper and Kashi stared in amazement. He grinned "Don't FUCK with the Mandolorian!!"

Althea rounded the corner with a blaster pistol "Vesper!" She called out. "Is Amphia ok?"

Vesper and Kashi got up and went over to Althea and Sador "She's not hurt bad, but I have to hurry. YOU!" she looked at Sador for a second. She kissed him deeply on the mouth in gratitude, much to Kashi's mild jealous surprise. Vesper pulled away, impressed with Sador. Maybe Kashi made him a good kisser.

"If that was my kick in the nuts....well, I don't hate it one bit. Anyway, you may want to save one of those for Amphia" he smiled.

"Thanks. Guys get back to the ship. Make sure Freya doesn't blow up the frikkin yacht!" Vesper yelled as she went after Roona and Amphia.

Roona entered is bedroom. He threw Amphia on the bed and prepared to take his clothes off. "And now...." he smiled with a lusty grin "I want my hero's victory!"

Amphia's tears caused her makeup to wash down her face. The glamour of being an exotic dancer had melted into trashy horror. Amphia sneered as she wiped her eyes. "I will be like a sack of potatoes, and you will not enjoy this! I will make your tiny dick shrink and die!"

Roona continued to take his shirt off, failing to see Vesper peek into the room. Amphia was also too distraught to notice. She closed her eyes and concentrated on becoming a sexual deadweight, shutting down all her thoughts and sexual abilities. She waited for what would certainly be a mechanical procedure, an organic function, an exchange of fluids and nothing more. Roona will become so bored with her she was determined to make him shrivel up from the cold experience.

Roona was determined to work himself into a frenzy, to cherish the moment, and he would make her enjoy it as well. "You will scream, my dear" he said calmly and creepily, with grease in his voice. "You will gasp in pleasure when I am done. You will be screaming my name as I make you cum your brains out like the fuckdoll whore that you are!"

Vesper lost all control at that moment. She grabbed the first thing she could find, a large tacky vase. No doubt expensive, she didn't care, as long as it hurt Roona like a motherfucker!

"Hey....fuckdoll!" Roona turned in shock to face her. Vesper slammed the vase into his nose, cracking his skull and launching him flat on his back, out like a light.

"VESPER!" Amphia called her name out in tears of joy, calling to the angel from dreams. The angel who gave her the greatest gift of all in this one moment of triumph.

Amphia shook so bad from her despair, Vesper ran to her and embraced her, wiping away her tears. They held each other close for just a moment. No words needed to be spoken. Amphia was free, and so was Vesper. One freed from a physical prison, the other from an emotional one.

Vesper saw the shock collar on Amphia's neck. Her rage burned again. "Did he use this on you?" Amphia shook her head. Vesper unlocked it

Amphia waited by the door as Vesper tied Roona's unconcious body to the bed. She strapped the shock collar around Roona's neck. The Baron slowly woke up and looked at Vesper with contempt and a severely bloody nose.

"I will have my revenge on you and your whore!" he let blood dribble from his face.

Vesper just looked at him. "You STILL don't get it, do you?" she shook her head. "That's fine. You don't have to." She set up the shock collar controls on a nearby table. It was a hand held device that could send jolts or long spasms of agony. Roona's eyes got wide as she turned on the device. It sent uncomfortable blasts of electric shock into him, coursing through hs body. the shocks got worse as she put it on the highest setting.

Baron Roona convulsed in agony and screamed with a hoarse voice "You fucking bitch!! I'll tear you apart for this!!" He spasmed non stop as the shock collar started destroying his muscles and shattering his mind with a continual stream of blasting electricity. Vesper took the vase and smashed it over the controls so no one could shut it off.

"The batteries will die in an hour, Roona." Vesper gently picked Amphia up, almost like a Prince with the damsel in distress like from stories Vesper used to read as a small girl with hopes and dreams. She exited as Roona continued to shriek in unending torment "When you get to Hell, Roona....tell them Vesper Morgan sent you there."

Vesper closed the door and walked away. All was quiet as she carried her sweet Amphia to the Hangar bay. She saw that Freya was still chasing guards around and blasting everywhere.

"Come and fight, you forging bastages of a mother's unmarried bad places!! You are the herd of ducks with female parts because you do not act like you have the male parts! HUH!? Where are the male parts that make you so tough!? You sum Bagels!!" Freya was a terrible shot. She failed to hit a single guard, but she terrified the shit out of them.

"Hey! Freya!" Vesper called out and whispered. "Play time over. The Moms of all the sum bagels called. Time for them to go home. Time for you to go home also."

Freya stopped and looked at Vesper with a smile. "Oh Vesper! I am the jealous one of watching you for your Amphia." She said in broken english.

Amphia smiled and curled up with Vesper as she carried her. Vesper smiled "Yeah, but you sure iced their ballsacolonees good!"

They entered the hangar where Sador, Kashi and Althea waited, and prepared to board the ship. Amphia smiled and kissed Vesper's neck. "You came for me." She whispered.

Vesper looked at her with joy in her eyes and love in her heart. A true love that ascended the Heavens and glorified their souls. "Against all odds, my dear." Amphia was not an object, a property to be bartered. Vesper looked into her eyes. She did not see sex, or a hot body to be paraded. She saw what many men failed to see. A person, with a soul, hopes and dreams, with struggles and with a desperate need to be loved. Amphia saw in Vesper what many failed to see. A woman who almost spent her life chasing money, living a cold hard life of a Bounty Hunter. A woman who also needed love to remind her of what it meant to have a soul.

They didn't have time to kiss though they desperately wanted to. Vesper carried her into the ship, followed by Freya, who marched like a soldier behind them.

"Sador says the yacht will be dropping out of hyperspace soon. Will be able to exit the hangar bay." Althea called out. She was right. Althea and Amphia embraced, twins reunited as Vesper and Kashi warmed up the engines. The yacht dropped back into regular space. It was their cue to leave. Vesper sighed and blasted the engines and moved out.

"So, where are we, Kashi?" She asked. The wookie growled about it looked like they were over Tatooine. Vesper shrugged "Hmmm, could be worse I suppose." Sador entered the cockpit and sat behind Kashi.

"Had enough excitement for one day?" he smiled as he took a deep breath.

"I had enough for three life times, I think." Vesper replied, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Amphia hugged her sister with so much happiness "I am tired. I think....I will go rest" She said and left the compartment. Everyone quieted down and waited until Vesper locked in new coordinates to jump to a new location.

 

Vesper kicked back as the ship went into the hyperjump. Everyone smiled and high fived. Freya hugged Althea, Sador and Kashi smiled at each other as they sat in the cockpit.

"Go and relax. Kashi and I will take the watch" Sador looked ahead as they blazed through the hyper clouds. Kashi growled seductively, and Vesper knew it was her time to leave. Vesper exited the cockpit, followed by Althea and Freya, though the two decided they would head for the guest quarters.

Vesper sighed after a long day and went into her quarters to sit down. At least they were safe for now.

"So tired so soon?" A voice called out from the shadows. A sweet, musical voice. Amphia's golden eyes almost glowed, and Vesper could see that she was happy.

Vesper watched from her chair as Amphia walked towards her in a tight red hot bikini outfit. But Amphia's body was not her first thought. "How are you doing, my love?" Vesper took her hand gently. Amphia sat on her lap. "You should be getting rest, Amphia. You've been through a lot-"

Amphia silenced her with a look. Vesper's heart skipped a few beats and everything got very quiet. "I am doing well now that you are here..." Amphia gave her a couple of small, gentle kisses, but Vesper could feel the heat rising off of her, and knew this would only end with them together. The way it was meant to be. Amphia wrapped her arms around Vesper and pulled her body against the alert bounty hunter. Vesper smiled and gasped as she started to feel dizzy. Amphia caressed her hair and smiled, rubbing her body to Vesper's, up and down, slowly breathing in Vesper's ear.

They kissed gently, then with intensity. Vesper felt the fire grow within her. It was lust, yes, but she gave of herself to Amphia in a way she never felt when she had dallied in the past with other women. It was a release that lifted all burdens and concerns, because she was with the one person who seemed to share the same fire, the same love.

In the shadows of the dark room, Amphia had finally shared herself with Vesper. The treasure men sought, the treasure worth hundreds of thousands of credits. Amphia gave up her sacred condition with Vesper for free. Nothing could have meade them both happier. Vesper had opened the gate to Amphia's love. Though the dancer was now, so to speak, worthless to the Hutt, Vesper looked to her as more valuable than all the wealth of the galaxy, physically and spiritually.

They shared desire for a long while into the trip through hyperspace. They eventually collapsed on each other, and started glowing bright. Vesper could barely move after such a thunderstorm of passion.

After a while, they caught their breath and just stared at each other. Vesper held Amphia close to her. Amphia Embraced Vesper's glow and closed her eyes for a moment of rest. Vesper would caress Amphia's lekku while the Twi'lek gently kissed Vesper's neck. They sighed and held each other in silence for a long time, feeling a warmth, a final release from all the pressures of Coruscant and combat. They had won, for now. Y'Golonac would no doubt hunt them down for this betrayal, but neither of them cared. They looked up at each other and smiled. Amphia gave Vesper a richly deep kiss that stirred another little fire in their hearts for a moment. Amphia caressed Vespers breasts again.

Vesper stood up, helped Amphia up. They kicked away their clothes into a pile, and Vesper led her lovely flower of a dancer to the small shower stall. Her fantasy was about to come true. Vesper did not want to waste the opportunity. She turned on the water and dimmed the lights. Amphia blushed for the first time, a rare moment when she had anyone make her heart skip in a beautiful moment in time.

They both embraced as the water refreshed them. Vesper lovingly caressed Amphia with soap and cleansed her of all the dirt and sweat.

Time seemed to stop yet again as they shared intense passion under the water, the water that seemed to represent abundant life, washing away any shame. Truly they were alive in each others arms

Vesper finally collapsed with Amphia on the floor of the shower. Amphia's whole body quivered in delight and collapsed into Vesper's arms from the intense sexual passion. Then, all was finally quiet again, with nothing but the sound of water cleansing them from above. They both stayed there for almost an hour and just kissed in the shower. For Amphia and Vesper, it was another fantastic glowing. It was physical, but it was truest love, a love they would never share with anyone else. A love made of something greater than life.


End file.
